CRESCENT MOON'S CAPTURE
by mysticallbabay
Summary: Sesshomaru killed everyone but Kagome. Kagome wanted to kill him but something happened. Sesshomaru took Kagome as a prisioner. What does he want from her? READ THIS TO FIND OUT. HE ALWAYS GETS WHAT HE WANTS.[SESSKAG] LEMONS ARE HERE
1. DEATH DAY

**CRESCENT MOON'S CAPTURE**

**ENJOY!

* * *

**

**She lays upon his chest thinking. **

**She was thinking of what could have been.**

**What she and the love of her life could have accomplished.**

**It was because of him...**

**He stripped her of the life she could of had. A life that would have been a happy one. And yet...as she lay there she**

**couldn't but ponder on the fact that she is becoming a traitor.**

**And she blamed it all on him. She more then hated him, she loathed him...right?

* * *

**

**TWO MONTHS AGO-DEATH DAY**

"Nooooo. Inuyashaaaa" Kagome cried throwing herself onto his limp body. She had just witness her worst fear. All of her friends had died to the hand and sword of none other then the great TaiYoukai Lord Sesshomaru. A monster in her eyes. Naraku has been destroyed and all of his retched reincarnations. Even Kikyo has pasted on. She was the only one left. Poor Shippo was thrown into a tree, hard. Kagome had no idea of knowing if he was dead or alive. Sango and Miroku were also slaughtered and neither did Kirara live.

"NOOO NOOO. HOW COULD YOU? HE WAS YOU'RE YOUR BROTHER!" Kagome screamed at the ice block faced demon. "YOU HAVE NO PRIDE FOR AN INU!" She hollered while sneaking the katana that use to belong to Sango in her hand.

Sesshomaru was no fool and saw this action. His stotic expression hardened even more at the mere thought of that human miko thinking she could so much as strike him. Sesshomaru unsheathed Tokijin, directing straight to her slender throat just as she raise the blade. It fell from her hands at the shock of his speed.

Tears streaming down her face wildly. "Go on." she whispered trying her best to burn holes in him with her seething glare."Kill me" she added. "WHY SHOULD I BE THE ONLY ONE ALIVE AND ALONE. KILL ME!"

Her temper was raging a maximum high. He could sense it. Too bad for Kagome he caught her bluff. She didn't want to die as much as she wanted her revenge on him.

"Baka onna. I will not waste my time on you. My intentions were directed only for retreviving Tetsusaiga and ridding the world of that pathetic hanyou, not fulfilling your suicidal needs." Sesshomaru explained threatening her neck.

"Well there is no way of you wielding it. You don't even have the power to pick it up you bastard." she said choking back a sob. How dare he say that to her knowing exactly how she felt about Inuyasha.

"Wench that is why I have not kill you as of yet. You will wield my Father's fang for me or die." He ordered removing the sword from her way and turning toward the direction of the fallen Tetsusaiga.

"YOU BASTARD." She grabbed the katana quickly and swung it at his turned back. It took no affect to him.

"I rather die than serve you." Kagome went in for another swing but Sesshomaru spun around and caught the dulled blade in his hand. "As you wish" he whispered to her. Then he flung kagome to the ground and stalked slowly to her. She had just enough time to pick her self up and make a run for it. She ran far into another clearing but he was no where to be found. Kagome stopped to take a breath and then saw him standing only a few feet away from her.

Sesshomaru flew at beyond human eye awareness. Next she knew Kagome had a clawed hand squeezing her to much to inhale the slightest amount of oxygen.

"Lemm...me..goo" was all she could get out.

"But I thought this is what you wanted. I'm giving you your desire am I not Kagome?" he teased with an ugly smirk. But Sesshomaru wasn't smirking for long when a big bright pink light blew him to the other side of the clearing. He found his right hand a burnt mess and it had turned a dark reddish purple color, while his left was fully regenerated. **'How ironic.'** he thought looking up at the woman who was now gasping and rubbing her neck. **'She wanted to help her self by trying her white magic on me but it didn't really benefit.' **And Sesshomaru was right. Within seconds his hand was healed and now his has the power of two hands. This was rich.

'**Oh no. what have I done?' **Kagome thought staring back up at Sesshomaru. She had gotten up once more to take off when **_CRAAAACK!_**

Sesshomaru had used his poison whip to trip her. Kagome went up flying and back down only to

hit a huge rock on the ground. It had stricken her right in the gut of her stomach.

She gave a loud agonizing cry ,holding her stomach and rolling onto to it to trap in the pain. More tears stung her eyes and fell to the ground as the Sesshomaru walked her way. She now had not the strength to crawl let alone run anymore. Kagome groaned and sobbed in pain. Her flawless face pressed against the cold, solid ground.

Sesshomaru knelt beside her. She had her eyes closed shut, more water works overcoming her.

Kagome's hair covering her face. Sesshomaru wiped the hair away from the whimpering woman

and all he could say was "HMP" before walking away.

Kagome opened her eyes to see if the worst was over instead she saw Sesshomaru setting down firewood and burning it until a blaze came on the far end of the abandoned space. Suddenly it began to snow heavily and her too weak to move away from it all. Another thing was the fire Sesshomaru put down was no where near her. He was so far she couldn't see the expression on his face. Kagome just began to realize how much she was bleeding. He left her there alone. To die.

'**SO WHY DIDN'T HE JUST KILL ME YET?**'was all she could keep thinking of.


	2. IS DYING AN OPTION?

**CRESCENT MOON'S CAPTURE**

**OH THANK YOU ALL FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS**

**THANKS TO:**

**Always Smiling**

**kags21**

**Lyn Green Tea**

**san01**

**THANK U**

**THANK U ALL**

**blows kisses and waves dramatically

* * *

**

**BY THE WAY: HERE ARE SOME TRANSLATIONS**

**NISHI-west**

**KITOUSHI-healer/medicine man**

**ENJOY!

* * *

**

The heavy snow collapsing upon her paralyzed body frame began to form and cover her. She was frozen solid nearly. Her clear eye sight was dimming for she was dying.

The blood had spread from her stomach down and had soaked her blue jeans she had brought from home, 500 years into the future.

Her mind was going completely blank though she did have plenty of brain power to realize what was happening around her.

She stared in the only direction she could and watched miserably as Sesshomaru rested. Him embracing the warmth of the fire while the snow swirled around the trees and the wind whistled. He neither paid attention nor stole a glance at Kagome even though he knew she was staring at him, he would take no pity just because she was an injured woman. But that was the thing, she was injured. Now what will he do with her?

Kagome's eyes were froze over with ice and it didn't help that she couldn't close them either. She was sure it was at least below -20 degrees, she was closing in on death fast.

Only when she closed her lids forcefully did Sesshomaru gather himself together and headed for her.

He first checked her pulse; it was running extremely low, he wondered how she survived that long.

'**Suppose I kill her now. She is an annoyance. After all I could always have Rin carry the fang.' **Sesshomaru thought, his claws tingling with green acid. **' But then again she could be of great use in the future.' **He reconsidered.

With that Sesshomaru carefully picked up Kagome's limp body and the yokai cloud instantly condensed at his feet. As they soared through the calming storm he looked upon her features. She was a sight to see. He wondered why didn't Inuyasha claim her by now. It has been five years; Kagome was now a 20 year old woman and Rin was 13.

He could see the ice particles on her shut lashes and frozen tears ran down her side of her face she was laying on. He smelled her lovely scent of honey and buttercups.

This was odd to him. Mostly all ningens had smelt of things such as swamp water or filth.

But she was different. Kagome's scent was actually soothing to him. **'Maybe it is because of her spiritual powers.' **he brushed the matter off.

The ride was long and quiet. Sesshomaru kept his eyes forward and ceased looking a her .Kagome never stirred in is hands. She was still and remained frozen for the air in the night sky was just as cold as it was on land. She did start to slightly shiver. She was regaining a little movement in her body.

Sesshomaru felt this and turned his attention to Kagome once more by wrapping his oversized, but cozy tail-pelt around her. His heat passes on to her and she controlled the shivering.

As they neared the Japanese Nishi palace, he noticed Rin awaiting his arrival at the entrance. Jaken was standing next to Rin and what seemed to the human eye to be yelling at her and stomping around while she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Welcome back Lord Sesshomaru" Rin exclaimed excitedly and bowed. Rin had her hair in the same style only it was much longer than before. It fell to her lower waist now. But Jaken stayed the same.

"Welcome back to your humble home Sesshomaru-sama."Jaken bowed continuously.

Rin curiously studied the woman Sesshomaru was carrying.

"Lord Sesshomaru who is th-"

"Jaken. Take Rin to her room." Sesshomaru interrupted. He would not have rin asking questions he was uncapable of answering to her.

"Hai m'lord" and Jaken steered Rin back to the palace. The palace required jade green walls with black tiles as the flat roof that curled up at the ends. It was huge but secure with four small square sections and one large rectangled mid section from a sky view. On each curved part of the roof there hung lanterns. The gardens where in the far back and all you could ever see were guards stood up at each door opening and servants scattering about; bowing to him if they needed pass. It looked so regal that the term castle sounded to bulky for it. A castle is a tall structure with flags surrounding it and has many floors and spare rooms. But this palace only had three floors all together and though it doesn't sound like much, trust me it is.

Sesshomaru, still holding Kagome bridal style, arrived at the second floor bedding areas were his room and others reside. He slid aside the wooden doors and placed kagome down on a futon. Then he called for a kitoushi to straighten up Kagome's wounds.

Before he retired to his own chambers Sesshomaru made sure to set a ningen proof sutra over the edge of the sliding door. He planned to keep her inside here at all times until further notice. **'She will not escape long as I am Lord.' **he thought as he relaxed upon is floor spread futon that could take up his whole demon form.

She was obviously stronger than he expected. **'It seems that I have under-estimated this ningen miko.' **Sesshomaru flexed his left arm by twisting it, bending it, and cracking all his knuckles within one move of the hand.

'**I will not make that mistake again.'**

**

* * *

BRING ON THE REVIEWWWWWS **

REVIEW ME UP!

AND THANX FOR READING


	3. ONE RUDE AWAKENING

**CRESCENT MOON'S CAPTURE**

**OMG THANKS ALL OF U**

**THERE IS SO MUCH LUV GOING ON HERE

* * *

**

**BY THE WAY: HERE ARE SOME TRANSLATIONS**

**SHIMATTA**-damn it

**KAMISAMA**-God

**HOPPOU**-northern

* * *

**ENJOY!**

**AND THANKX FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS**

**

* * *

**Kagome awoke lying on a sort of comfortable futon, in the corner of a dark room. As she tried to sit up she felt a sharp stabbing pain on the left side of her stomach. Then she began to panic remembering the last few hours of the day. Turning her head back and forth in a fright Kagome calmed to see that Sesshomaru was now where to be seen. Now she could move again. Thank Kamisama 

She sighed with enormous relief. Then she felt her stomach to see how badly damaged her wound was. **'It's not that damaged. I wonder who bandaged me up.' **Now Kagome became curious. Actually, why shouldn't she be?

Kagome sat there in a dark room with not even the slightest bit of candle lighting at all, with not even a clue to why she was here, or how she came here. In fact, who brought her here.

'**Maybe I was rescued from Sesshomaru by a kind, heroic person.' **Kagome assumed anxiously. **'Maybe I'm in some sort of hut or shack or nursing shelter.'**

It had never and would never occur to her that he was the one who brought her that it was Sesshomaru who took her to his palace.

'**I should look for a lantern or something so I can recognize this room.'**Kagome slowly, carefully stood up. That injury of hers wasn't a minor one.

Kagome felt her way around the room going in circles and almost tripped over the food bowl at the side of her futon. When she found a wall Kagome traced it up and down walking along the way.

'**Aha' **finally a lamp. But then it hit her that she didn't have a match.** 'SHIMATTA'**

She stamped her foot angrily, her hand still at the lamp. Wait This one didn't need a match. **'Wow. It's so futuristic. I didn't know that they had lanterns that didn't need oil or even a match to light it. This one has a handle.'**

Kagome turned it making sure to look down so the light wouldn't blind her and the room brightened in an instant.

She gasped in surprise This was no nursing shack. This wasn't even a shack.

The same room that use to be darker than a cave turned out to have beautiful jade colored walls with red sakura blossoms painted up and down. She had her own mirror and didn't even realize that the futon had gorgeous patterns printed on it.

There was another door at the other corner of the room. There was even a closet that kept plenty of kimonos in it. There was only 1 window but it was so high up.

Kagome walked over to the main door that lead out, but once she touched it the door somehow burned her hand.

"OUCH" she exclaimed by reaction.

'**Hey that really hurt. Oh no there's seal on the door. I must be a prisoner.' **The fear shot up inside her. **'Or it could be only for my protection from whatever is out there.'**

She though about it for a few minutes and decided to leave it for the morning. Shw practically limped to her new bed and laid down to sleep.

**THIRD FLOOR-SESSHOMARU'S STUDY AREA**

Tensaiga began shaking as thought it really didn't want to be trapped in it's sheath.

'**What is it Tensaiga?' **Sesshomaru was peering out his grand stand window out at his lands when his most unwanted sword began acting up.

He wondered if it were the girl again. Tensaiga never acted this way until she came. Sesshomaru became curious and took a walk down to the second floor where he dropped her off at.

On the inside of her room he could hear the miko moving about. Then he heard a sigh release from her.

'**So the girl has awaken.'** he thought and turned back to the door. She was nearing to him so he backed up a bit.

"OUCH". He smirked at her foolishness. Sesshomaru didn't enter the room until he was certain that she was in slumber.

Tensaiga started going crazy like hell. He looked down at Kagome, she was moving about. Tossing, turning, squirming, whimpering. Sesshomaru then understood it was the pain he had caused her. He did admit to himself that she took quite a beating when battling him.

Sesshomaru unsheathed Tensaiga and swiped it over her. Almost immediatly Kagome stopped thrashing in her sleep. This was good. At least now he could concentrate on his work without having to hear her fits.

Back in his study room, "Chaarusu!" Sesshomaru called for his most trusted servant guide.

"Hai my Lord" Chaarusu came rushing in with a bow.

"Send one of the human servants out to the close Hoppou lands. Get me my father's fang, the Tetsusaiga."

* * *

**REVIEWS -**

**REVIEWS -**

**REVIEWS -**

**REVIEWS -**

**REVIEWS -**

**REVIEWS -**

**REVIEWS -**

**REVIEWS -**

**REVIEWS -**

**REVIEWS -**


	4. TEARS SAD, TEARS HAPPY, TEARS HORROR

**CRESCENT MOON'S CAPTURE**

**THANK U ALL FOR THE REVIEWS .**

**And just to let you know the names I use are real.

* * *

**

**BY THE WAY: HERE ARE SOME TRANSLATIONS**

**TSUBAKI**- Camelia flowers

**SUMIMASEN**- Excuse me

**MATTE**- Wait

* * *

**ENJOY!

* * *

**

Kagome had awaken once more. This time to the sun shining bright rays instead of midnight darkness cluttering the room. She still lay there on her futon trying with best effort to remember the events that took place two nights before. The battle.

'**Well lets see, we were fighting Sesshomaru when...' **She sat up and covered her mouth with one hand, the other supporting her body. Kagome could feel the tears start to sting horribly in her eyes. **'Now I remember. Oh Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, oh Shippo"**

Kagome began to sob uncontrollably. She slammed her face back onto the pillow and wept with utter sadness for her friends...and her love. Kami knows where Sesshomaru is now. She was just grateful that he was gone.

Once her water works had ceased the miko woman calmed before walking around her new room. She wiped her tears with the sleeve of her sweater she was wearing. It was clear to her that she was residing in a most lovely room but where did that other door on the other side of the room lead?

Kagome slid it open to reveal the most magnificent and largest hot spring she had ever seen. Though cautious, she was already falling in love with this place. This wasn't a bad thing was it? Besides she hasn't bathed in a while after all.

Kagome discover so many different kinds of bathing tools as she strolled into the spring which also required a waterfall. There was her own lavatory and a cute, little shelf with glass windowed doors next to the roaring spring that contained all sorts of soaps, oils, and scrubs made from the best herbs and scents in the whole Sengoku Jidai.

And for the first time in a long while, Kagome smiled wide and big at the wonderful sight.This spiring was so far the most comfortable and delightful thing that has been brought to her. But it still will be hardto forget her friends, especially while staying wherever this place is.

**BACK WITH SESSHOMARU-HIS STUDY ROOM**

'**What the hell is taking that fucking ningen with Tetsusaiga' **Sesshomaru was sitting hands on his knees and knees on the floor in a meditating state, but he was barely relaxed with all of this stress on his mind. It wasn't just his father's fang he was worried about, But earlier that morning around five, he recieved a message from one of InuTashio's old allies.

Apparently The Lord of the North, Eriotto-sama, has demanded Sesshomaru to find a mate and bear heir or he will be forced to resign as the Nishi Lord if he doesn't mate by the next crescent moon arrival, which was two days from now. Lord Eriotto was highly strict in politics.

He sat there, eyes shut, ears open, and the sun's rays splashing down on him. Sesshomaru's silver tresses glowing in the sunlight. He inhaled and exhaled out a deep breathe when he sensed two weak presences approaching.

Sesshomaru stood just as the pathetic toad was about to knock. "Enter."

"M'lord this humble unworthy servant has brought back the servant who you sent our for the quest." Jaken announce rather proudly. The deliverer bowed before entering.

A skinny, boney man who didn't look a day over 30 stood there with Tetsuaiga wrapped up in cloth and carrying another big bundle that happened to be moving aggressively.

"Hai. What is the other package?" Sesshomaru asked taking the sword in his hand.

"Lord Sesshomaru," he began bowing again, "There was a bit o' trouble gettin' tha sword I'm afraid." he spoke shakily

"Go on." Sesshomaru was staring at the man with eyes that could burn through steal. Anyone would be wise to fear him. Though the youngest Lord around, Sesshomaru was the most feared. Plenty have heard of his power and it didn't matter how good of training the other Lords have recieved. Sesshomaru could wipe out all if wanted. But fortunatley for them he had more honor than that.

"Well ya see, when we got to tha battle area there was a young kit who had the sword wit him sire and he put up an awful fight m'lord." the servant explained and emptied the bag. There spilled out Shippo all battered and landed quite roughly I might add. He was tied on his arms with rope that seemed to have a few rips on them from Shippo biting on it so much for freedom. Sesshomaru could even see an ugly bump that resided at the left temple of his head. It was from Sesshomaru flinging Shippo straight into the trunk of a tree.

"You both are dismissed. Leave" Sesshomaru told Jaken on the mortal slave.

"Lemme go Sesshomaru and give back the Tetsuaiga." Shippo ordered.

"Ah young kitsune. I suppose you are wondering where your precious friend is, am I right?" Sesshomaru asked Shippo who was baring daggers at him. Shippo was now 13 of age and much stronger, and braver than before but he certainly was no way a match for the great lord.

"What friends? You killed them all Sesshomaru." Shippo was knocked out nearly half the battle just after Kirara was killed.

"Oh but on the contrary kit. I believe your female friend has still survived thanks to me."

'**What? Is he lying? Is it Sango or Kagome?' **"Who? Who is it?" Shippo had a bit of hope in his voice. At this point he was ready to hear anything Sesshomaru had to say.

"Actually, since I spared her life she is in dept to me." Sesshomaru turned back to the window and just had an idea. "I believe her name was Kagome." a small smirk formed upon his handsome face.

Shippo's eyes widened. **'Kagome's alive'**

"Where is she? Take me to her."

"Not as yet. You will clean your disgusting body and rid of your vile temper while in my palace." Sesshomaru called for another servant to take Shippo down to the bedding areas and to give him a room so as he will join Sesshomaru and Kagome down for dinner. He could already sense the girl moving about.

**BACK WITH KAGOME-HER ROOM**

She had just finished her bathing and now was smelling like new. Towel wrapped around her petite frame Kagome re-entered her gorgeous room. She then saw a small parchment on her low bed. It read that when she was done dressing to come down to eat. It even had a map of where to find the dining room. And this meant that her door was open now. And she was hungry.

'**Gee, this place must be huge for them to send me a map. Where on earth am I?'**

Kagome chose a beautiful attired kimono. It was black with pink tsubaki flowers traveling from her right shoulder and spiraled down her waist to her feet made of fine silk. Surprisingly, the kimono was correct in her size. Next she put on her sandals after memorizing where the dining hall was.

'**Maybe I didn't memorize that map good enough. Im going to be late.'** she panicked after a few minutes of walking around. Seeing a servant kagome thought it wise to ask for directions. The servant was holding a basket of veggies in her possession.

"Ano...sumimasen. Demo can you show me to the dining room. I seem to be a bit ..well..lost." Kagome asked shyly blushing.

"Ah, hai hai my lady come with me." the woman servant grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her forward to her destination.

The woman slave brought Kagome to a much bigger door than she has seen. But it wasn't hard to slide open the woman assured her when Kagome asked about the size.

"Alright my lady I must leave now to fulfill my own duties." the woman said turning her back on Kagome.

"Matte. If we should ever meet again I will need your name and please don't call me lady. My name is just Kagome."

"Hai m-Kagome. My name is Shinfua. Sayonara." with that she continued her job.

"Sayonara." Kagome whispered back. For a minute she just stood there staring at the door. Truthfully she was nervous. More nervous then ever. Kagome had no idea of what was to await her once she opened it. **'Well here goes nothing I hope.'**

Kagome slid the door open to reveal her worst horror. Sesshomaru was kneeling at the head of the low down dining table with food spread out all over it. At first the woman couldn't breathe. She just stood there with terror written in her eyes. Sesshomaru saw this and motioned with his own golden eyes for her to sit.

Kagome walked slowly over to the table and sat farthest from him as possible. The length of it was perfectly fit for twenty people to the least. She didn't touch any of the food, but hung her head in thought.

Kagome was trying to overcome so many mood swings at the same time. She was shocked for one. This was the last she had expected to find. Sesshomaru didn't kill her, he actually brought her back to his royal palace. Then she was angry. After all he didn't ruin her whole life. Then she was depressed and still mourning over the life of her friends.

So many feelings went coursing through her mind. Hate, wonder, anger, sadness, confusion. Kagome didn't know how much she could take. She looked back up at Sesshomaru. He was sipping some tea with one hand while looking back at her strangely. Kagome became uneasy and didn't like the look he was giving her.

Sesshomaru broke the staring competition and focused his attention onto the dining hall door. Kagome did the same when it opened.

There standing with a scowl was none other than Shippo.

"Shippo-san" Kagome exclaimed and ran over to him. Shippo also glad to see her alive grasped her into a tight hug. "Oh Kagome I thought you were dead." Shippo said with an great amount of relief.

"Shippo I though you were dead too" Shippo's eyes brimmed with tears as Kagome's were already pouring down a pool's worth.

They finally released when Sesshomaru cleared his throat. "I can see you two have reunited. Kagome I wish to speak to you in my room when you done eating." He rose and left the dining hall.

"Listen Kagome, Sesshomaru has Inuyasha's sword." Shippo whispered seating himself infront of her.

"What do you mean Shippo?He can't even touch Tetsusaiga let alone pick it up to bring it here. How could he possibly have it." Kagome whispered back. They both knew of Sesshomaru's excellent hearing. What they didn't know is that he could hear up to three miles so their whispering was fruitless.

"Well I found it. Then some guy with Jaken came up and asked for it so I ran. Then I tripped and they caught me. So here I am. Im sorry Kagome." Shippo apologized

"Shippo don't be sorry. Im just glad your alive." Kagome picked out a bowl of rice and started eating with her new found fancy chopsticks.

"Shippo once I speak to Sesshomaru we're getting out of here, got that?" Shippo took a bite of his salmon roll.

"Yea, got it." He replied with confidence.

**LATER ON THAT DAY-SESSHOMARU'S ROOM**

Kagome didn't get a chance to knock on the door before she heard Sesshomaru's voice.

"Come in."

Kagome stepped into his room, her head hanging and her lips slightly pierced. She hated just being on the same planet as him, breathing the same air as him, being in his presence!

"Onna why do you think I have brought you hear?" Sesshomaru started the conversation facing her with no expression.

"Because you're a heartless cold bastard." Kagome was next through onto a chair and was facing a very enraged Sesshomaru.

"Bitch do not dare insult me in my own home." Sesshomaru trapped her beneath the chair by putting both hands on either side of it's arms. Kagome's body was statue like from just staring into his molten orbs. He was so close she tried to hold back the blush.

She lightly gulped as the taiyoukai's eyes went up and down, examining her body. Sesshomaru stood back up giving her a cold glance and continued.

"Miko a very important scroll arrived today for me saying what I need to do to keep my power of authority." He paced in front of her then stopped.

"Nani?" Kagome asked timidly.

"The Lord of the North requests that I must find a mate to bear an heir for my Lands." He simply explained as if he were teaching her how to play a game instead of confusing her with all his meaningless talk. Kagome had no idea what a mate was. In the whole five years she spent with Inuyasha, he had never mentioned any of this to her.

"Okay. So what is a mate and what does this have to do with me?" Kagome asked getting a frustrated by the second.

"You see dear miko, You are in great dept to me. I have spared your life and that runt kit of yours. I could have easily had both your necks before you could even attack, or escape since that was what you were planning to do."

Kagome couldn't believe what the hell she was hearing. She grinded her teeth in sheer anger and her hands were now in such tight fists that her nails pierced through her palms.

"I AM IN NO DEPT TO THE LIKES OF YOU, YOU MURDERER." Kagome went mad with furry.

Sesshomaru ignored her tone. "Oh but you are miko weather you accept it or not."

"So what do you want from me. I have nothing to give."Kagome stood up from the chair she was thrown in.

"Nothing but you." he said coming towards her. She backed away down into the chair again.

"W-what do you mean?" Kagome didn't like the sound of his voice when he said that. Fear wasn't something she always had for him. Not until ...that day.

"You will become my mate and give me a child for my kingdom-"

"And if a don't?" She cut him off. "Will you kill me instead?" Kagome rather die then betray Inuyasha such as to sleep with the demon who killed him.

"Then I will take the life of that pathetic kit."

'**No, no, why doesn't he kill me? Why must he go for Shippo? Why?**'

Kagome's head sunk in thought again. She was terrified at this news. She eventually buried her head in her hands and wept in disgust of herself.

Sesshomaru knelt down to her height (but was still a head higher) and whispered in her ear "And there will be no more tears. My mate will be a strong one."

Kagome removed her hands form her eyes and though **'Oh no. What about my family? The jewel is complete now. I can go home, can't I?' **

As though reading her mind Sesshomaru then asked for the jewel around her neck.

"Why do you need it?" Kagome asked while her fear was raising sky high.

"Don't take me as a fool Kagome. I know about your little time travel. This is your home now. Do not make me take it from you Kagome." He could see the Shikon no Tama's aura right through her kimono.

Kagome trembled but took her jewel from around her neck and placed it in Sesshomaru's outward hand. Once he took it, the jewel vanished before her eyes. She knew if she asked Sesshomaru would never tell Kagome where it had gone.

He saw the horror in her face and reassured her "It is safe."

She had a blank expression in her appearance **'What have I done? I have given my entire life to the demon who took away my life**."

"What does a mate have to do." she finally spoke.

"You will bed by my side and my side only. The punishment for adultery is Death Kagome. You will rule by me and in return earn my protection. And when I say rule by me I mean you are to follow my every command. Speak only when spoken to by me or other royals and when I ask for pleasure, I get it." He put on his smirk at the last rule.

Kagome listened face up but was looking down to the floor with her hands. Everything was happening so fast. For her.

"And ..." Sesshomaru grabbed her chin to look at him. "You will look at me when I am speaking to you. Also don't even think about or mention that half-ling in my company, ever or you will suffer greatly Kagome. I will not allow any harm to come to you by others but I do have the power to punish my mate."

'**Wait, half-ling. That's it. He wants an heir but hates half demons. If he mates me then his child will be one. Maybe I can get myself out of this mess.' **Kagome thought herself clever at this moment.

"What are you thinking of Kagome?" Sesshomaru noticed her change in mood, and released her chin.

"I was wondering why would you want to mate me if I am human. Your Children would be hanyous then."

"Ah but that is why I have chosen you. Kagome your miko powers can prevent such disturbances as birthing hanyou children. I want a son kagome."

"But I may not have enough spiritual powers. I am not like Kikyo." Kagome's effort was in vein. "If I do have a hanyou child will you kill it? If I have a daughter instead will you kill her?" Tears ran down her face.

Sesshomaru grabbed her face roughly. "I told you not to insult me in my home. I have more honor than to kill my own child, whether it is a hanyou or a female."

"You killed your own-" Kagome halted the statment remembering what he said about Inuyasha being mentioned.

"Good I see you are learning." He held her face more gently and wiped the tears with his thumb. "Do not think to go running off with the child once it is born Kagome."

"I would not do that. I know what it is like to not have a father around." Kagome answered.

"Good." He stood up from her. "The mating ceremony will held on the night of the crescent moon." He told her taking her hand and pulling her up from the chair.

"The crescent moon? But that's in two days. I have just heard this information how can you expect me to adjust to this life within two days?" She complained. All of this was not going too fair for her.

"You will have plenty of time to adjust as Lady of the West within your nine months." Sesshomaru lead Kagome down to his room to show her a few things.

"This is where you will bed by me." Next he lead her to his private spring. It looked the same as hers only bigger. "And this is where you will bathe from now on. "But first I need to see what I am getting in a mate."

"What?" she spun around to face him. "Show me yourself, now!" he ordered.

* * *

**THANX FOR READING .**

**SEND IN THE REVIEWS!**


	5. CHANGE CLOTHES AND STAY?

**CRESCENT MOON'S CAPTURE**

**OMG IM SO SRRY FOR GOING MISSING**

**I WAS OUTA TOWN-LOL**

**THIS CHAPPIE IS SHORTER FOR 2 MAJORREASONS**

**1) IM TIRED RIGHT NOW**

**2) I HAVTA THINK OF THE NEXT CHAPPIE'S PLAN (BUT MOSTLY TIRED) **

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

Kagome was way too unsure of this. "Ano...show you myself?" She asked fearfully. This was getting worst by the second.

"Hai. Undress from your kimono." Sesshomaru ordered growing impatient.

Kagome began to back away from him shaking her head in negative. "Iie, no. I could never." Her lower lip was trembling by this point and it was becoming very difficult for her to not cry anymore. This was all going so fast.

"You can and you will. Now undress before I rip your kimono off your body, Kagome." Sesshomaru came closer as she went farther. Though Kagome was forced to come to a stop before she collapsed into the hot spring. She had no choice. He'd kill Shippo if she didn't do as he wished.

Her whole body was trembling as she untied her obi and took off her robe. It fell to the marbled floor, revealing Kagome's small waist, slender legs, and since she felt drafted, perky breasts. She was _naked._

You could tell Sesshomaru was pleased with this sight. Kagome saw his eyes full of hunger and he couldn't help but show a small smile.

She held her arms over her body, after a while of standing there Kagome felt chilled. Though she tried with all her might, Kagome just couldn't old back the tears and one singly stained her face.

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked with his smooth voice. "Are you cold?"

She couldn't stand to look at him any further. He was a monster in her view.

Sesshomaru saw her tearing and pulled her to him. She was covered by his oversized kimono and halted her trembling. His body felt surprisingly warm. But then she though of something...

"You don't even love me." she said sobbing as he stroked her bare back.

"But you will come to love me, pet, in time." Kagome shuddered at this statment.

"No, I could never love you, you, you monster!" Kagome came to her senses and tried to push away.

Sesshomaru immediatly let go of her and watched as she fell to the ground lightly. He felt her anger rising again. Kagome scrambled on the floor to cover her bare self with her clothes but they were gone.

By the time she looked up Kagome saw that Sesshomaru had her clothes in his clawed hands. **'What now?'** she thought in a whinny like voice.

"This kimono isn't up to standards." Sesshomaru was trying to say that the kimono Kagome slipped on earlier was for a simpleton; an ordinary person.

"The Lady of the West must wear more higher attire than this." He walked away taking the kimono with him. When Sesshomaru returned he brought out a much more extravagant kimono with many layers and a design with cranes and all sorts of flower sewed into the silken fabric.

Kagome was speechless for a moment when she realized, she was still naked.

"I'm not the Lady of the West yet." she protested. "Onegai, give me back my kimono."

Sesshomaru gave her a stern look. "Either you wear this, or nothing at all." He saw her give a surrendered look and helped her dress. After, Sesshomaru took her to the mirror in his room. Kagome looked at herself and wondered **'Why me? Why must I suffer for his problems?**' What she saw in the mirror she hated in a way. She hated how he held her as Sesshomaru snaked his two arms around her slim body. She hated how he called her pet.

But most of all, she hated him.

'**I got a good catch it would seem.' **Sesshomaru though, staring at her fac in the mirror.

He enjoyed how she became a bit uneasy as he wrapped his muscular arms around her thin body. Though he hated the fact that his half sibling still wanders in her mind even when dead. But that will all change in time. All in time.

Their glares collied. Her full of fear, doubt, anger and hatred. His full of lust, wanting, proudness, and cunning.

"You have one day to tour the palace. Make it worth your wild because after tomorrow, your mine." Kagome over her shoulder at him. He was at the door. "By the way, this is your new room. Stay here."

And he was gone. Kagome walked over to the window and dried her tears. **'I can mange this. I just know it.'** Later he walked in to find her sleeping.

* * *

**OK THANKS FOR READING**

**SRRY BOUT THE DELAY AND SRRY BOUT THE SHORT CHAPTER**

**OK SEND IN THE REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWS .**


	6. EYES ON ME AND MY ACCEPTANCE

**CRESCENT MOON'S CAPTURE**

* * *

**BY THE WAY: HERE ARE SOME TRANSLATIONS**

**OOKEE**-ok

**NANDE**-why

**ENJOI **-enjoy

**KA-**makes the sentence a question

**BYUU**-view

**FURISODE**-long sleeved kimono

* * *

**ENJOY!

* * *

**

Within the next day Kagome spent her time wandering around and looking about in every corner. She figured it was no use crying any longer, it was just making her sick. Plus her eyes couldn't puff up anymore than they already have.

She searched through every aspect of the place from the library to the art rom for calligraphy and such, except the kitchen. The servants were working thoroughly in there. Kagome even noticed that all the servants were only human.

There were no youkai servants what so ever.

'**Does he hate humans that badly?'**

Kagome realized that this was the last night she would be ...well..a lot of things.

Single, Virgin, Happy, NOT PREGNANT!

"Better make the use of it." she said talking to herself.

Kagome paced outside to discover a glorious garden and just like at the hot spring, Kagome's face shined with a smile. She even saw Shippo and Rin getting along nicely too. But then her smile faded. Shippo thinks they're leaving soon. She never told him what happened. He's going to have questions.

"Hey Kagome. You alright?" Shippo asked as she joined them.

"Hai Kagome-sama. You seem sad. Why aren't you smiling?" By now Rin had been informed that Kagome was staying at the palace for quite some time by yours truly, Sesshomaru.

"I'm fine you two. Continue your play, please." She gave them a reassuring smile back.

Rin did as told and ran back to the other end of the gardens. "Come on Shippo." she called back with a smile.

"Be there in a minute." he yelled. When Shippo turned back to Kagome his eyes were furrowed and arms folded.

"Kagome what's really going on? Are we leaving this place or not. Not that Rin isn't fun or nothing. Just, you know, asking."

"Shippo, (sigh), no. We're not leaving." Kagome replied putting a hand on his cheek.

"What? Nande?" Shippo's expression quickly changed to worry.

"Just trust me. It's better here and, well,...its better here, ookee?" Kagome convinced him best she could but she knew Shippo was smarter than that.

'**Something's up." **shippo knitted his eyes again but ran back off to accompany Rin.

Kagome just couldn't tell him she was being forced to have sex with the man, demon, who slaughtered all their friends and also attempted to kill them as well just so he wouldn't die.

That would be a lovely children's story.

Kagome felt a sudden aura behind her. She turned around to find _him_ there looking down on her. She had to admit, he was rather handsome. His eyes, those golden orbs. You could get lost in those things. Sesshomaru was strong, and hell, he definitely could provide for her. Then she mentally slapped herself.

'**Hello, earth to Kagome. There's a little problem with all this. He's evil!' **she told her self and ripped her stare from him. He sat down next to her and she avoided the vision of him. She couldn't bear the sight of his face or form and focused all her concentration on the children.

He made a small chuckle at her action.

"Enjoi wa byuu desu ka?" Sesshomaru asked ignoring her ignoring him. (A/N: lol)

"Hai" she answered. She refused to look at him. He was monster in her eyes. And nothing but.

She was starting to annoy him with this ignoring phase. At breakfast this morning, she keep her eyes down at her food. He ordered her to sit at his left hand side of the table, and she didn't look at him then also.

He became tired and grabbed her chin to look at him. "It would be wise to look at the one who is speaking to you, ne?"

Their eyes met only for a second before she moved them to the side. Bad move.

Sesshomaru took his other hand and used his index claw to threaten her eye and she looked right back at him.

"Good." he let her go. As soon as Kagome shot up to leave Sesshomaru he reached for her hand. Next she knew, Kagome was pressed against his chiseled chest.

"I do not intend to hurt you Kagome." He pulled her head to lay on him more. "But I will if you get out of line. This is the way I rule my lands and my palace, and my mate."

There wa a bit of silence until he spoke again. "Understand?"

Kagome nodded. "You need to accept your destiny. You will be mine." He spoke with the sexy smooth voice that made her shudder.

(A/N:But makes all the sesshy luvers go crazzi)

"I am not a possession." She spoke at last. "But you are. This is the demon world. Everything, Every person is considered a possession. You merely must catch it." He explained.

"And I have caught you before anyone else." He added. "Once taken, there is no going back, ever."

Sesshomaru was impress that she held back her tears for so long. He could feel her squinting her eyes hard.

"But why did it have to be you." Kagome whispered.

He pulled away and held the back of her neck upward.

"Because that worthless half breed of yours was interested more in the woman made of bones and dirt."

Kagome gaped a little. **'What? No. It can't be. He just wants to see me cry. Inuyasha, not Kikyo."**

"Your lying." She pushed herself from his grip and fell to the floral ground.

"Am I? Or have you just denied it all these years.?" Sesshomaru knelt behind her and held her tightly. He was already comforting her but in a conniving way.

"You may have loved him Kagome, but he didn't love you and you knew it." He whispered in her ear.

**LATER THAT EVENING**

Kagome sat kneeling in front of the night stand and mirror that was attached to it. Sesshomaru had it brought from her old room to his. Now she could look at her face and do her hair in this smaller mirror and look at he clothing in the body mirror.

Kagome brushed her hair with thoughts of tomorrow night in her head. **'Oh Kamisama'**

She wondered if he would be rough or easy. Is he the type to slap women? Will he cheat and worst, not care? Would he be a good father. By now Kagome had terms with acceptance. She couldn't help her future so there was no use trying.

She decided to wash up before going to bed.

Kagome let the satin robe slide of her pale skin. She stepped in slowly. The hot water felt so great to her touch sensors. She went over to the waterfall that was glowing as if it were enchanted. This made the room look so beautiful at night. The waterfall and other candles are the only things full of light. The rest of the area was pitch black.

She wasn't scared though. Kagome sat near the falling agua manifest and picked up a wash rag, which also had wonderful royal patterns imprinted on it, though she really couldn't tell because of the darkness.

Kagome took one of the crystal bottles and poured the scented liquid on the cloth. When she wet the cloth Kagome's mouth was covered and she felt a clawed hand creeping up and down her thigh.

"Do not push away from me this time." Sesshomaru whispered. He wasn't naked thank Kamisama. Just top less. He took his hand from her mouth and pried the soapy rag from her hands. Kagome kept very still. Her mind was processing all that was happening. He was actually caressing her body with the wash cloth and being gentle.

She was so frail to him. He stroked her back and ran it over her abdomen. He heard her rapid breathing. Kagome's heart rate shot up. She felt as though she was being molested.

Sesshomaru knew that she hate to accept and get use to his touch. So he went for her chest. Kagome swallowed hard as he carefully caressed her hardened nipples and held her firm, soft breast, and inhaled all the scents around him.

She whimpered a bit but was silenced when she heard him growl. His other left hand was still rubbing her thigh and making its way up to her but. He was enjoying this.

Sesshomaru began to rotate around her, dragging his hand down to her private and resting it on there. Kagome then felt a hot, burning sensation in that area. She had never experienced this before. Her fear arrived as she looked up to Sesshomaru who had dropped the rag and removed his hand from her private.

Kagome let out a breathe that she had been holding in for some time. Her breathes came out in hot pants that hit Sesshomaru's chest. Her arousal felt blissful to him. Her heat, he pressed her closer to him and felt the spark of her excitement.

Sesshomaru's demon side was going to take her here and now if he didn't slow down. He also was panting, but not as she was.

Kagome's face appeared more angelic in the lighting on the candles and water.

She looked up at him and was caught off guard by his lips.

Sesshomaru kissed her and took full control over her mouth. At first he licked the bottom of her lip, begging for entrance. When Kagome didn't give off permission he shoved his tongue in and invaded every part from the roof to her own tongue.

He deepened the kiss and his arms held her head and back while she placed both palms on his chest. It felt so wrong to her but she knew better than to try and escape from Sesshomaru's grasp. She appallingly found the kiss to be, exactly how she wished her first kiss would be. The only thing missing was the man she loved.

* * *

**OK**

**THANX FOR READIN AND HOPE U ENJOYED IT .**

**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!**


	7. PLEASE DONT RAPE ME

**CRESCENT MOON'S CAPTURE**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS

* * *

WAKIZUSHIES AND THE OTHA SWORDS I MEMTIONED ARE JUST NAMED FOR THR SWORDS****

* * *

****ENJOY!

* * *

**

WAKIZUSHIES AND THE OTHA SWORDS I MEMTIONED ARE JUST NAMED FOR THR SWORDSWAKIZUSHIES AND THE OTHA SWORDS I MEMTIONED ARE JUST NAMED FOR THR SWORDS 

Kagome pushed away from the lord, ending the passionate kiss. Sesshomaru looked down at her in confusion. She was nibbling on her lower lip and curled her fingers up as a fist. He blush appeared so red, anyone could see it a mile away.

"I told you, you would come to me now or later. Why end it?" Sesshomaru asked trailing kisses down her neck.

"I don't love you and I never will. It, it was only lust and it was w-wrong." She stuttered

because of his lips against her flesh. Kagome closed her eyes for a second to think of how to escape from this heaven filled hell. The steamy falls, his strong biceps holding her in place as he traveled from her neck down. Kagome noticed Sesshomaru's hands wandering all over her. It seemed like he was attempting to learn about what his pleasure would provide for him by putting his hands and lips in all parts of her body.

Kagome resisted the urge to moan. Her breathing came as pants once again. His hands crept for her breast and butt when she opened her eyes in realization.

"No. No I wont become a traitor." Kagome fell into the pool with a great splash and sunk her face away from him, the monster who dared play with her feelings.

Sesshomaru was completely aware of how hurt and tormented she felt. He could also sense it. The pain radiated off her and he felt no pity for her at all. Sesshomaru wasn't usually good with patience but Kagome was an exception. Her human feelings won't allow her to forget his worthless half brother. Sesshomaru needed to approach her like a human would.

YEA RIGHT

There was no way that would happen so Kagome might as well cope with the fact that her life is over and it's basically out of the question that she may leave this torture chamber they called a palace.

Sesshomaru lifted Kagome up bridal style and lowered her in the mid section of the spring. There he cupped his hands, dipping them for water and washed the soap of her. She stayed still and closed her eyes every time the water came down over her head.

Sesshomaru walked over to a table which held huge cloths big enough to dry some one's body. Preferably her body.

"Come" he ordered after unfolding one of the plain "towels" and holding it up for her. Kagome stepped out of the spring to become instantly freezing again. She slapped her hands over her arms and started to blush wildly. This was twice that she had allowed him to look at her naked, only this time he put his dirty hands all over her. And what's worst, he kissed her. For a second she actually like it but is never going to tell him that. What will happen next if this escapade continues?

Kagome came closer to the Taiyoukai and felt satisfied in the temperature of the towel as Sesshomaru put it around her from back to front getting a glimpse of her round breast.. Because the room was so hot, so was the towel, Kagome's chilliness ended.

She looked up at him when he was done. His eyes. They looked so much like Inuyasha's that she was forced to look away. Kagome promised herself no more tears. Sesshomaru caught the scent of slat water and right off could tell where it came from.

"You becoming the Lady of the West does not make you a traitor Kagome." he told her.

"Then what does it make me?" She snapped back.

"My wife." he clearly stated leading out the room. Kagome followed him.

"Inu-" She started but then remembered his rules. Sesshomaru turned to face her and slowly came towards. Kagome's eyes were wide. She backed up until the wall hit her.

"What was that I heard Kagome? Were you about to say something." By now he was practically hovering over. His eyes were pricked with red cracks. Was it possible for him to kill his mate before he even mated her?

"Uh, well, I." she began in a small, timid voice. Kagome never was given the chance to explain before she was thrown to the floor right on the bedding area. (Remember the bedding area is so huge its hard for him to miss).

Kagome was now clinging to the towel for dear life, so frightened of being rapped. She knew better than to run from him, knowing that he would see her as pray and might attack.

Sesshomaru was just about enraged. He used his speed to pin her down to the bed. He was straddling her with his body height.

'**That's it. I'm gonna get raped in the feudal era of 500 years into the past. Why me?' **was all Kagome could think about.

"NEVER SAY HIS NAME IN MY PRESENCE. YOU ARE MINE. UNDERSTAND?" Sesshomaru yelled ate her. She was shocked. Kagome had never seen him yell so much, but she nodded her head repeatedly none the less.

'Pl-please don't rape me." She whimpered with the gathered courage to talk. Kagome was still holding on to the towel tightly, her legs crossed so he wouldn't all her business up it.

Sesshomaru's face returned to normal when he heard her.

"Now why would I waste your precious virginity like that." he stoked her pale cheek.

Kagome never took him out of her sight. He was so mesmerizing. She can't tell what he was going to do next. How could she be so doomed to marry this man for life, or further.

Sesshomaru climbed of her and stood at the door. "Get dressed for bed. I will be back soon." he said over his shoulder, and shut her in.

Kagome paused for a minute before plopping herself on the soft fabric for her mattress. Then she spotted a kimono night robe hanging limp over the edge of a tall, cream papered dressing rack.

She pulled off the towel sheet and hung it in place of the robe. When Kagome reappeared from behind the rack, she was covered** shoulder to shoulder.**

She was a real sight Her long, black, flowing hair was down to her perfectly shaped waist.

Ah yes. Sesshomaru caught a beauty.

**THIRD FLOOR-SESSHOMARU'S DOJO**

Sesshomaru opened the door. There were all sorts of imperial swords, katanas, bows, arrows. Wakizashies, cold steals, samurai, ninja, nun-chucks, etc. Sesshomaru had either bought or was given a weapon. The only two he truley cared for were the one's handed down by his father.

Well, at least one.

The Tetsusaiga. This sword was at the top of the wall stand. He reached over for the majestic sword but only to be shocked again, with harsh pain too.

'**Damn u Tetsusaiga.' **Sesshomaru seethed.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READIN'**

**REVIEWS PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAASE!**


	8. CRIME AND PUNISHMENT

**CRESCENT MOON'S CAPTURE**

**ENJOY!

* * *

**

Kagome couldn't live like this. Not now, not ever. **'I have to escape. I must.'**

She formed a plan quickly. Kagome had no way of knowing when Sesshomaru would return.

She pushed aside the door and swayed her head left to right to see if anyone was about. There was noone to be seen down the great halls. Kagome put up a shield of miko light surrounding her. **'I have to be careful this time. Sesshomaru's hearing is one hundred times better than Inuyasha's.' **

With the shield to protect her Kagome was able to travel down the long corridor and make her way into Shippo's chambers.

Kagome crept over to where he was in deep slumber. The miko woman gentle shook her kit until his eyes fluttered open. He looked confused.

Kagome put index finger to her mouth indicating for him to be silent. Shippo arose and entered in the force field.

"What's going on?" he rubbed a sleepy eye.

"Shippo, we have got to escape from here. I haven't been truthful to you. He is going to make me his permanent mate!" Kagome explained with caution, whispering as low as she could.

"Nani!" Shippo almost yelled. Kagome had a hand over his face within a mila-second.

"Honey you must be quite. now we don't have much time. Can u turned into Sesshomaru's form and pretend to be him. Display infront of the guards so we can leave."

Kagome's plan had to work. It just had to. There was no way she was marrying, mating Sesshomaru.

"Yea. I can do it. I'll tell them that I asked for us to leave. Then we can escape on my pink ball act." He sounded a bit excited.

"Iie. We must go on foot. Sesshomaru would see us otherwise." Kagome and shippo then left the room and worked their ways down to the gateway. The miko shield still engulfing them.

Shippo and Kagome could see all the guards and soldiers at the gate. Then kagome realized that all the servants were humans, and the guards and soldiers were youkai.

'**Shimatta. This will be harder than I expected.' **Kagome worried.

"Ok. I'm ready." Shippo popped into a seven foot tall Taiyoukai. He even got the tail right over the years.

The proud looking demon walked over to the gory pair of guards blocking the main entrance out.

"_Men! I have allowed the miko woman and her kit to exit the palace. Anyone who does not let them pass will feel my wrath._"

All the soldiers, good looking and no so good looking turned to hear his announcement which meant...

'**Yes, it's working.' **She looked back just to check if there was any sign of Sesshomaru. All was clear.

"_As you_ _were." _Shippo played an amazing act. The soldiers followed his command

Kagome was so delighted. Shippo casually waltzed back in the palace and untransformed as soon as the door was shut.

"Shippo that was brilliant." Kagome bear hugged him.

"Come on. We don't have much time. Remember we're traveling by foot this time." Kagome and Shippo led each other out the door and immediatly the guards welcomely moved aside and opened the gates for them. Both friends couldn't believe their cleverness.

Kagome and Shippo hurried out the palace and in the wood. Hopefully they could get far enough to fly to the other end of the Sengoku Jidai.

Kagome had gotten past the palace well to run with Shippo in hand.

**SECOND FLOOR-SESSHOMARU'S ROOM**

By the time Sesshomaru re-entered his quarters, the miko was no where to be seen. This of course enraged him once more. Sesshomaru's blood shot pupils showed it all.

"JAKEN!" He yelled throughout the palace.

Jaken scattered in so fast he nearly fell in his two slimy feet. "H-hai m-m'lord." He panted and huffed.

"Have all the guards at the front entrance executed and replaced with new ones." he ordered.

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama. Right away." Sesshomaru began to dressing his furisode and armor with Tokijin and Tensaiga attached.

He left out the window on his red youkai cloud in search of his future mate. He had underestimated her again. This made him even more enraged. Kagome was going to get some punishment. He was already picking up her scent because of the low wind altitudes.

**BACK WITH KAGOME AND SHIPPO-THE WOODS**

"Kagome where are we?" Shippo asked getting heavy eyed.

"I don't know. I think we're some where near the Mid-West. We haven't gotten every far." she explained coming to a stop.

"We'll stop here for now, ok?" Shippo nodded wearily. It was still the middle of the night and he was still tired.

Kagome and the kit laid down near the root of a tree. "Kagome, your weren't really going to mate Sesshomaru were you?" Shippo stirred.

"No honey. I will never. I promise." She snuggled up to him.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep Kagome."

She knew that voice. She knew that silky smooth horrible voice. No, no, no. Why Kamisama, no. It couldn't be. Kagome looked up and in her horror saw standing above her, Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru." She whispered and held Shippo tighter.

"And just where do you think you are going? Since I have the jewel you couldn't possible return to your patehtic family. And I would have found you eventually Kagome. If u had managed to run until tomorrow night then I would have to hunt you down, and kill you and your kit. Now that wouldn't be very smart." Sesshomaru kept a striaght face but Kagome could tell that he was angry more than ever.

Thinking fast, and still holding onto Shippo in a death grip, Kagome put up a barrier just like before, causing Sesshomaru to back away a short step.

"Stay away from me. Why can't you just find A demon woman to mate instead of me? Why do have to make my life a living hell because of your problems?" She yelled at him.

He raised a slender eyebrow at these questions.

"You see Kagome, I always get what I want. And I want you." He reached in the barrier and grabbed her with his left hand. Kagome dropping Shippo and hearing him cry out her name in fear.

"How did, how could you?" She had put up a barrier so how could Sesshomaru not be purified?

"You used you miko powers to restore my left hand to me Kagome, your shield will not reject its own power." This had to be a nightmare.

"Why do you want me?" She asked attemping to release herself from his hand squeezing her wrist.

"I'm sure that there where plenty of women you could have chosen. It's not like you had to love them right? Ouch." he squeezed her wrist more.

"Yea Sesshomaru why'd u choose Kagome for?" Shippo joined in the conversation but looked away when Sesshomaru gave a warning glare.

He glanced back at Kagome who ran her nails over his hand from the pain. Sesshomaru cupped her face in his hand. The moon's light descended upon her alabaster skin.

"Why settle for them when I could have you." Kagome couldn't believe her ears and Shippo wondered if he had any.

"Unfortunately now I must punish you for disappearing like that Kagome."

Anime sweat drops from Shippo and Kagome's head. They knew it was to good to be true.

'**Wait. Punishment.'** Kagome screamed in her head.

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT**

**THANKS FOR READING AND ILL UPDATE SOON**

**REVIEEEEEWS PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE**


	9. OBEY!

**CRESCENT MOON'S CAPTURE**

**

* * *

**

SRRY THIS 1 COULDNT BE LONGER BUT THATS ALL I GOT FOR NOW

THE NEXT CHAPPIE WILL BE LONGER AND A LEMON SO HEADS UP .

ENJOY!**

* * *

**

Kagome hung in what was a gloomy, pitch black dungeon. She was bound to the wall, back showing, and if she peered over her shoulder she would see nothing but torture tools. Some had dried up blood on them. She rather not pay attention to them. Kagome wasn't fully naked though. She had a silhouette sheet covering up her bottom and it fell to the floor

'**Great. Just great. At first I was wondering if he hit women. That was a baka question' **Kagome thought.

She had no idea what was in store for her. Shippo had been locked in his room. And what's worst, she can't even use her miko powers over the war lord. He was, just to powerful.

Suddenly Kagome heard the metal doors creek open. **'Oh no.'**

Sesshomaru stepped up to her.

"Now I have been fair enough Kagome. This was your choice." She whimpered

He came close enough to her ear and told her, "Pick a number between 1 and 10."

Kagome's teeth shattered slightly at that. "Why? What are you gonna do?"

"Obey my orders!" Sesshomaru's voice echoed through the brick torture chamber. He sounded very angry.

This was about the hardest decision of her life, and so ironic too. "Ano...3" she said finally.

Then Kagome heard him crack his knuckles and her fear grew.

Then without warning...**_SWIPE, SWIPE, SWIPE._**

Kagome screamed bloody murder that rose through the room. Sesshomaru had slashed three claw marks into her back flesh. Left, then right, then left again. From his point of view it would look like a big **S** in her back, but that was not his intention.

Kagome's sobs bounced of the walls like crazy.

"I have no regrets Kagome. You are to soon be my wife, mate, and queen. Therefore you must know and obey the rules." She could tell he was pissed off.

Then Kagome jumped a bit as Sesshomaru's hand slid around her waist.

He came closer, the blood was dripping off her back. Kagome then froze when she felt a wet, thick, form going up and down her back. She realized it was his tongue. Sesshomaru was lapping and licking up her long wounds. She winced tight because of the sting.

(A/N: I don't believe that Sesshomaru's tongue has curing acids in it because on the second episode of his first arrival when he turned into his true form the saliva that dripped from his mouth melted through the bone of his father's grave.)

Sesshomaru loved the taste of her sweet and tangy blood. It was nearly an aphrodisiac to him. Her blood was almost done and he thrived for more. So he sucked hard on her wounded back. Kagome moaned loud in pain.

Sesshomaru liked the sound of her moan. Truthfully he was having fun. He then nipped at her scratches and she screamed lowly. Kagome's silent weeping became a fit and she started to cough wildly. Sesshomaru ceased until she was done.

"Do not heal these injuries Kagome. Or, you will receive more." She nodded and he was satisfied.

**LATER ON-SECOND FLOOR-SESSHOMARU'S BEDROOM**

Kagome was now dressed but still in the most excruciating pain of her life, so far.The candles were lit but not so bright, just enough to see.

It was about three in the morning but she couldn't sleep. Sesshomaru wasn't even here yet. He had an assistant escort her back to her room. Thankfully it was Shinfua who helped clean up her wounds and put the medicine on it.

Kagome rotated her head a bit but then remembered it was just Sesshomaru coming through the door. Sesshomaru had a permanent seal carved into the wood of the door, so Kagome could never escape again. She pretended to be asleep.

Sesshomaru paid no mind to her false sleeping. Of course he knew she was actually listening for him to leave again.

He took of his casual white with red sakura furisode and put on a pair of black hakama "pajama" pants.

Kagome could hear him changing clothes. Unexpectedly he called for her. She let out a small sigh and figured he knew she was awake.

"Hai." She sat up, minding to be easy on her body.

"Come." he said. Sesshomaru was kneeled in front of the mirrored dresser. She walked and knelt to him. **'Seems that I have tamed this onna'** he thought.

Sesshomaru looked at her. Kagome blushed and cast her eyes down. She stared at her hands when a comb appeared on her lap. Kagome looked up to the Taiyoukai. Confusion was held in her chocolate orbs.

"Well?" he just asked facing the mirror. Kagome understood that he wished for his hair to be taken care of.

She repositioned herself in back of him and began. Kagome took wise care not to pull to hard or tangle it up lest Sesshomaru would be fierce.

Unknown to Kagome Sesshomaru was checking to see if she was feeling fine. He used his senses to feel her nervousness, heard her heart rate, and saw her emotions through the mirror. They were plain on her face. She was scared. Scared that one hair, just one, would break off and Sesshomaru would have a tantrum.

Kagome had always wanted to feel his hair, and now when she got the chance, it was undescribable. But she did love the feel of his silky, long, silver, tresses just flowed like a river in her hand. And so soft.

"That is all." Kagome looked up sharply when his voice rang.

She swallowed hard and dropped the comb in his opened hand. Kagome stood to go back to bed when "I did not tell you to leave." She sat back down.

Sesshomaru turned to face her.

"Kagome, as I have said before I do not wish to harm you but if you get out of line then I will do everything in my power to put you back in that line." She didn't look at him. She didn't want to. They were back where they had started.

"What you did tonight was reckless. What if a demon gotten to you before I did? he asked like giving a lecture to an unruly child.

'**Then I'd be better off.' **Kagome thought.

His hand came closer to touch her ivory, candle glowing skin but she accidently pulled back by reaction. Kagome was so overwhelmed with what she did fearing that he would punish her again, she felt slightly nauseous.

Sesshomaru displeased with he pulling away from him put on a stern look but took it back off when he saw her fright.

"G-gomenasai. Onegai Gomen Sesshomaru." Kagome tried to explain.

She wiped a lone tear from her face fast.

"Just obey my rules Kagome and in the future you will not fear me. And, no more tears Pet."

He rubbed her head using his thumb. "Come." he demanded.

Sesshomaru arose and so she followed. "It is late." So Kagome indicated that was his way of saying, "Time for bed".

Kagome laid back down, her back was healing slowly but surely. Sesshomaru turned off the lights and laid down in bed with her.

Kagome was far from him. She tensed when Sesshomaru snaked his tail around her entire body and brought Kagome to him. Then his strong arms replaced his tail.

"Relax Pet." he told her. Kagome eventually unwound and fell limp on his chest.

* * *

**WELL HOPE U ENJOYED IT .**

**THANKX FOR READIN' AND PASS IN DA REVIEWZ PLEASEEEEEEE**


	10. CRESCENT MOON'S CAPTURE

**CRESCENT MOON'S CAPTURE**

**

* * *

BY THE WAY: HERE ARE SOME TRANSLATIONS **

**DOMBURI**- a Bowl of cooked rice with some other food put on top of it.

**EASY ON ME ITS MY FIRST LEMON EVER.**

**

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

**

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She could see the glittering sun shining proudly through the double wide window. A smile stretched on her face and it hurt a bit for lack of smiling in the last few days.

She remembered everything that had happened and wiped the smile off her face. But then she came to think, '**What if I could wake up like this everyday? Would that be so bad?'**

Would it? Kagome didn't ponder on it now. She wondered if she was late for breakfast. Just then Sesshomaru entered the room. **'Oh no. I thought this would be a good morning at least until tonight'**

Sesshomaru could see the sheets still covering her slim body frame and, oh, how the sun shone on her, highlighting every detail from Kagome's hair to her rose colored lips.

She tried to haul herself up, but then hissed from her back pains.

"Do not injure yourself to much. Then you will not be so useful to me this evening." Sesshomaru mentally smirked.

Kagome gave him an evil glare of hatred. He walked over to where they slept and sat down by her. She twisted the other way. "Let me look at your wounds." he commanded

"Nande? So you can hurt me more than before." She snapped back. Sesshomaru gotten hold of both her arms and laid Kagome down. She didn't care to struggle.

Back then your pajamas was just like a robe but didn't wrap around you with help of a belt. Sesshomaru peeled down the blue and golden fabric from her shoulders all the way down to her butt.

He saw the marks were almost healed but she was in too much pain to be doing anything in his devilish mind. Kagome felt like her back was on fire. Thank Kami he didn't use his poisonous claws on her again. Who knows what kind of pain she would have to endure.

Sesshomaru got up and roamed to the other side of the room. He lifted Tensaiga and brought it with hi over to Kagome. He swiped it yet again over her. Kagome flinched but then felt no more pain. She got up and looked him.

Sesshomaru took her head in his hand. "This is the last time I will spare you Kagome. The next time I will not be so gracious."

Gracious? "The only reason you did this was so you could get me in bed with you Sesshomaru. You are anything but gracious." Kagome argued.

He then crushed his lips against hers. His tongue shot into her mouth and explored. When he ended the kiss, Sesshomaru told her that she had all day to get ready for tonight and she may go outside today if wanted but not to repeat yesterday's act.

Kagome caught up with Shippo and Rin during breakfast.

"So are you two getting along?" Kagome asked like nothing happened last night.

"Hai Kagome. I like Shippo very much." Rin grinned up at Kagome.

"Yea, Rin's great." Shippo said perky like. It was just an act for Rin though. He knew everything was going all wrong.

"I'm very glad then. It's nice to see someone getting along here." Kagome took a bit of her Domburi.

After breakfast was took place Kagome decided to talk to Shippo and Rin about the furture.

"Rin, Shippo." she called as they ran in the front yard. "Yes Kagome." they both said together coming to a halt.

"Well, I just thought that it would be nice for you to know that, umm." She didn't know how to break it down to Shippo. Rin would be thrilled of course. But Shippo, uhh.

"I'm going to live her now. Forever. Me and you, Shippo." Rin's eyes gleamed with excitement, while Shippo's widened with horror and his mouth dropped.

"Yay. Isn't this wonderful Shippo?" Rin said hugging him.

"Yea. Just great." He didn't sound very convincing.

"Sorry." Kagome mouthed to Shippo who looked extremely disappointed.

He and the bouncy teen went off to frolic around the pagoda and gardens.

Kagome let out a sad sigh. She didn't want him to feel so horrendous about this.

Suddenly she felt arms trapping her in a warm embrace.

"I'm glad you came to good terms with this. You see. Your already accepting me."

Sesshomaru pulled her to him from behind.

She couldn't help but lean against him. "No. I just wanted him and Rin to know what was going on is all. I still hate." Kagome felt his hot breathe hitting her on the neck. She couldn't break free of his hold though she tried.

"I can't wait to rip you apart tonight." he whispered in her ear. She gasped and he was gone.

"**How does he expect me to never cry when he is so evil to me." **But Kagome held in the tears by squeezing her eyes shut hard as possible.

Tonight wasn't gonna be pretty for her.

**LATER ON-SESSHOMARU'S BEDROOM**

Kagome looked up at the starry sky. The clouds where moving more rapid than regularly.

She was sitting down with one arm supporting her weight on the soft floor bed. Her nerves were shot sky high and her heart was about ready to bust out of her. The moon was covered by all the cumulus (big clouds). Sesshomaru should be here soon. Kagome was sitting in the dark. All the candles were out. It was just her, and the sheer, see through robe Sesshomaru left for her. Kagome's stomach just couldn't settle down.

Those words never left her mind ever since this afternoon.

"_I can't wait to rip you apart tonight." _

Once the clouds all parted and the crescent moon shone brightly, the door opened with a thud. It was time.

Sesshomaru walked over to her taking his time to observe her beauty. Kagome sat up and knelt, she watched him come closer. His golden eyes beamed in the dark. She hung her head down to keep from looking into them. He came nearer. This was it.

Sesshomaru held a straight face but knew he was going to have fun.

He leaned over Kagome and with one move he snatched off the sheer robe from her body and she was now covered in nothing.

She was surprised by this action. Sesshomaru could smell her fear like a thick musk. He touched her arms gently and commenced kissing her all about her back up to her neck. Kagome took it all in the stride. She just let him do all these things to her. Though she felt like a complete traitor. Kagome had no choice. She was just going to control her body.

Hopefully.

"Relax Pet." he whispered.

Kagome inhaled heavily. He slid his arm over her small waist and flipped kagome over with great speed, she didn't even notice it happened.

She gasped when she did notice how close he was to her. Their noses practically touched.

Sesshomaru was straddling her, his hands moving down towards her private. But Kagome was too distracted by his eyes.

"After tonight, you will be mine, and like it." He then shoved two sharp fingers into her sensitive area. Kagome let out a light scream. He muffled it with by taking full hold of her mouth. They shared a passionate kiss while she helplessly bucked against his body as Sesshomaru went faster in and out of her core. This was easy for now her center was wet enough to ease into.

They began to wrestle tongues. He won. Sesshomaru went slower in the finger fucking process. Kagome moaned in his mouth as they broke away.

She couldn't believe how much her body was reacting to his touch. Another moan escaped from her lips. He mind was telling her stop while her body yearned for more.

Sesshomaru smirked and pulled his two fingers out. Kagome never laid her eyes off him. His pants were now gone and she came up to his chest. She with her eyes closed to block the sight of his member.

"Pl-please Sesshomaru. You have taken everything from me." She begged.

He traced a finger over her face, and kissed her again. "You **will **be mine Kagome." he said. Sesshomaru's hands wandered over to her breasts. He massaged one and pulled Kagome closer. Their body heat was now one. He on top of her and her underneath him.

Their lips met again while he positioned himself on her. Kagome realized this and heard him say as she separated from the kiss "Mine."

Kagome saw him pin her hands on either said of her head. Then like a wild bull, Sesshomaru thrust his hard member into her untouched opening.

An ear piercing scream could be heard all throughout the palace. Luckily Sesshomaru had put on a hearing seal to bard the door.

Kagome felt like hell had taken over her. Unstoppable tears had dropped from her eyes. Sesshomaru thrusted back and forth. Taking no mercy he pounded into poor Kagome.

With every push from Sesshomaru earned a cry from Kagome's lips. He then forced his long dick farther and farther into Kagome.

"Ah, your going to break me in two Sesshomaru." Kagome was able to tell him in a small voice just above a whisper.

He was ramming in her now. Sesshomaru felt better than ever. Hurting her will just teach Kagome not to think of his brother anymore. Virgin flesh is what he hasn't tasted in over 200 years. Kagome panted more than a hot dog herself.

They were pulled so close that Kagome's hands were eventually hugging around him. Sesshomaru was running so fast that at last all his seeds broke out and a loud growl came from dog demon. Kagome felt a burning sensation creep up as he burst in her private.

Sesshomaru was so strong that working his manhood wasn't a problem for him against a demon but Kagome was human, and it hurt...BAD.

Oh the agony she was going through. When Sesshomaru finally did slow up, they parted from each other more giving Sesshomaru a chance to look Kagome.

She was weeping silently and looked back up at him. He took this time to kindly place a chaste kiss on her pale lips until taking his last blow at her now taken virginity.

A second scream was heard from Kagome's lips as Sesshomaru bared his fangs at her and bit down on the neck joint of her shoulder.

Sesshomaru pulled out his sunken teeth and licked up all the dripping blood, once again sucking it until Kagome's skin couldn't produce anymore red fluid.

Kagome's panting was delaying. Sesshomaru had claimed her as his own.

They were together now, Kagome on top of him, in great pain. The sheet fell across both their bodies and the moon has passed on. Their bodies melted from the sweat and exhaust.

Kagome was spread on his chest. It wasn't as hard to fall asleep what with the orgasm but the pain was holding it back.

'**Why did he have to-' **Kagome's tears overwhelmed her. Just the thought of what happened. He was rough, he took her, and she's mated to a monster.

Sesshomaru understood it was a first for her within the whole process.

"The pain will be gone in the morning Pet." he caressed her cold, clammy cheek.

Kagome sobbed in silence. Sesshomaru hugged her closer and kissed her forehead.

"You are now the Lady of the West. My mate, my queen, and mine." Sesshomaru said soothing her with a purr.

"Am ,am I?" Kagome was cut off by a stern "Yes" from Sesshomaru.

"You are my crescent capture." He ended the conversation as Kagome lulled to sleep.

* * *

**HOPE U LIKED IT**

**ILL TRY TO BE BETTER NEXT TIME**

**THANKX FOR READIN' **

**BRING IN THE REVIEWSS**

**HIT ME UP.**


	11. FORVEVER MINE

**CRESCENT MOON'S CAPTURE**

**

* * *

BY THE WAY: HERE ARE SOME TRANSLATIONS**

**AZUMA**-Eastern Japan

* * *

**ENJOY!

* * *

**

**TWO MONTHS LATER...**

Time has passed. Shippo and Rin were getting along much more now that he was living there. Kagome was two months pregnant with Sesshomaru's baby or babies. They didn't know yet.

Kagome spent her days looking after the teens while Sesshomaru took care of his lands. She did everything he told her to with out complain.

Though she still disliked him with great passion. He took everything from her. Her home, family, friends, and body, but never her faith or pride. Sesshomaru treated Kagome by giving off orders and kissing her daily. He didn't love her but cared for her welfare deeply. Kagome bed by him and honored him as a husband, but she didn't love him. She doubted she ever will.

Kagome was due in the early fall (around September for us). Sometimes she would sit in the pagoda, watching the children take pleasure in one another's company and rubb her bulging belly.

She couldn't help but love the little being in her. It was apart of her. But she did expect her stomach to be a bit smaller at 2 months. Kagome, at first glance you would think she was already four months pass.

She began to have suspicions.

**THAT NIGHT-SESSHOMAURU'S BEDRROM.**

Kagome was already dress in her evening wear. Sesshomaru always came in after her. She had to admit he was right. She followed orders and he wasn't so bad. Kagome was to be in the bedroom by dusk, look after Rin and look after herself. Kagome hadn't forgotten about Inuyasha. She more like mourned for him in her own time. But never forgot him. Even though, yes, he did cheat on her with Kikyo, and she knew it. But never stopped loving him. She found herself as a traitor more than Inuyasha. At least he cheated with her former self. Kagome actually slept with his older brother!

Sesshomaru came in about 20 minutes after to find Kagome standing at the double wide window. She was staring out at the stars. He inwardly smiled. She looked so beautiful.

"Kagome." he called. Kagome was startled for she didn't hear him come in.

She saw him carrying what seemed to be a necklace of some sort. "Hai Sesshomaru?" she replied.

"Come." was all he said. She approached the great lord with caution. When she was only a foot away he pulled her to a tight embrace.

"Since you are mine I will not have any other demon try and claim you." he said.

"What do you mean?" Kagome knitted her eyebrows in confusion.

"There is a severe war being held in the Azuma. The Lord of the East is very strict when it comes to his territory. He is also a Inu youkai and the battle between him and the Lord of the south will be fierce." Sesshomaru explained to her.

"And you are going to join him in this war?" She asked more worried than confused now.

"Iie. The Eastern Lord will be accompanying us here to discuss the plans in a few moons. It will be dangerous and do not want you be hurt. You will put this on." Sesshomaru showed Kagome this thin blue leathered cocker that had a diamond moon welded to the end of the center.

"What is it?" she asked touching the diamond crescent.

"A mate collar. For your protection."Sesshomaru answered.

But she discovered that it had no way of holding together. The ends were blank of any clasp, hook, or tie.

"How will it stay on my neck?" She asked. Sesshomaru flipped her around and moved her hair from his view. He then put the collar on her graceful neck and like a magnet it hooked automatically.

"It is enchanted to stay in place until I wish for it come off." he told her. Sesshomaru hand was sliding up and down her neck line.

"So I can never take it off, ever?" She knew he wouldn't allow the neckline to be removed.

"Exactly." he hugged her to him from behind, his hands moving to her waist.

"You are forever mine."he cooed in her ear.

"I know." she replied back looking up to the heavens.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Kagome lays upon his chest thinking. She was thinking of what could have been. What she and the love of her life could have accomplished. It was because of him. He stripped her of the life she could of had. A life that would have been a happy one. And yet...as she lay there she couldn't but ponder on the fact that she is becoming a traitor.

'**Why does he even care for me as he says?' **Kagome thought before she became deary and at last had to fall asleep.

Sesshomaru held onto her during the night. He wasn't about to loose her to some arrogant, son of a bitch youkai who doesn't have the gaul to find his own mate.

Yes. Sesshomaru didn't tell Kagome that the war was between **him** and the southern lord.

Over her.

Unknown to Kagome, Lord Rei, of the Southern palace came over to collect a bounty from Lord Sesshomaru the other day and noticed Kagome picking flowers with Rin for the baby room about three weeks ago.

He offered to put a price on her. Sesshomaru refused and ordered that he leave his palace at once. Rei threatened him about losing everything if not. Sesshomaru told him then so be it, he rather kill him gladly then put his mate up to the likes of him. And war was declared, Rei left with a glint of evil in his eye.

He planned on ruining Sesshomaru from the start but now he had a mate in mind.

That was the real reason for the collar neck brace. Sesshomaru is trying to protect Kagome from Rei's grasp. The demon already has six mates. He probably though that 7 was the charm.

He has been known to beat and rape his women repeatedly. Sesshomaru would only punish Kagome if she is wild. But not out of hatred.

Rei would only take he for granted and what's worse, he will kill the unborn child she now holds.

Sesshomaru held Kagome tighter and she stirred in her sleep. His eyes pricked red just from the though of that dirty youkai.

Until now he only had business with Lord Rei for slave trades and hired help around the palace. Otherwise he would have not even spared the glutton a glare.

It's not like Sesshomaru doesn't know that Kagome hates him. But she will respect what he does for her. Many would think of him as evil, but people have not seen what the other Lords do with their mates, treating them as animals. Sesshomaru probably would have reconsidered the collar over Kagome. He wanted her to feel comfortable in her new home.

She still had to adjust to some things but wasn't sassing him. Just being a good ruler. Staying by his said and following orders like a mate should. She hasn't been crying anymore also.

But he did know that she hasn't forgotten his half brother. Sesshomaru would gove her kisses whenever he sensed she was thinking of him. Which was whenever she became sad and her heart grew heavy. He will never regret his actions. Sesshomaru owed to kill Inuyasha and he did. The only reason the others died was because they got in his way. Not his fault.

The way he saw it, Kagome wasn't anywhere near as good as that mutt. The lying scoundrel got what he deserved. Death. And know he has the most precious thing I that half breeds life.

And he's not about to lose her.

* * *

**THANKX FOR READING**

**PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEW .**


	12. YOU'RE A MONSTER!

**CRESCENT MOON'S CAPTURE**

**

* * *

BY THE WAY: HERE ARE SOME TRANSLATIONS **

**OOKAMI**-wolf

**DAIJOUBU**-are you alright?

* * *

**ENJOY!

* * *

**

Its been three more moon cycles since. Kagome, spending her days out in the gardens, now five months pregnant and looked like a huge air balloon. She didn't have problems controlling her hormones because there was no one to yell at. She found herself wishing that Sesshomaru would actually be here with her at times of loneliness.

"How about Patorikku?" Shippo asked

Kagome shook her head.

"I like Meranii. Is that a good baby name?" Rin asked looking up from her doll.

"It's a good name. But I don't like it as much." Kagome replied politely.

Shippo and Rin were picking out baby names. Kagome was only four months away After all. Shippo took the boy names and Rin had the girls. Kagome was sitting on a swing made for Rin when she was little.

Shippo: Danii?

Rin: Reicheru?

Shippo: Joo Ji?

Rin: Ariisha?

Kagome giggled at there enthusiasm. She took a peek over at the front court and saw some visitors enter the gate. Her curiosity caught the best of her. Kagome lifted up and made her way over after excusing herself to the children.

On her journey over Kagome took notice that it was a ookami youkai. She had dirty blonde hair with radiant gray streaks going down the sides down to her hips. Up close you would take notice of her blue eyes. They were like sapphires. Blue diamonds in fact. Kagome halted at a tree and observed.

She saw her bow low towards Sesshomaru. He welcomed her in followed by two other demons who seemed to be her personal guards. Sesshomaru spotted Kagome eyeing everything from a tree. She gave him a reassuring smile as he came to her.

"Hello." she said to him meekly.

"Kagome that is the maiden general of the Southern Hemisphere. She will here to organize the war plans. Daijoubu?" he asked. Kagome seemed a little tense with the whole situation.

"Hai. Im fine. It's just, war is so dangerous. Why must you be apart of something that concerns another?" Kagome still thought that Lord Rei was in war with another rather than her husband.

In all the five months Sesshomaru hasn't uttered a word of the truth to her especially in Kagome's pregnant state.

"It is my job as a Taiyoukai I must protect my lands and you." He caressed her chin.

"I can not risk that this war will spread over to the West."

She nodded but remained skeptical about the whole process. Why couldn't this Lord of the East find another Taiyoukai, at least Sesshomaru wouldn't be burdened with all this trouble from the lords.

This wasn't fair. Just when a family comes he goes.

"It will be fine." he kissed her full heartedly on the lips. She accepted it this time.

**LATER ON**

Kagome had just finished putting the young teens to bed when a woman stepped up to her. It was the same ookmai youkai from today.

"Oh, sumimasen, Lady Kagome." She said very nicely. Almost too nicely.

"It's alright. May I help you , um-" Kagome never found out the lovely woman's name.

"Mimi, Maiden General Mimi." She smiled brightly. "And I was wondering where the Meeting quarters were.

Mimi was dressed as elegant as Kagome, only she had a gianormous belly. Good thing the spread of the three layered kimono covered most of it.

"Gomen Maiden. But I would not know where to find it. I have never been." Kagome explained.

"That's alright. I'll just find out elsewhere. Arigatou for you time." she lowered her head to Kagome and left back down the corridor.

Kagome could help but wonder what was in the Meeting room. Hell. She didn't even know Sesshomaru had one.

Kagome looked out a near by window. It wasn't dusk yet. Then she ask a servant carrying the plates from dinner where it was. The servant gave her instructions obediently and Kagome thanked him.

**SESSHOMARU'S MEETING ROOM**/**DEN**

Sesshomaru was relaxing thinking of how to tell Kagome about the war. She will have to figure out someday. The whole reason that, that scum of a ruler, Lord Rei was joining them over here was to personally battle for Kagome once the war over in the Lands. And Sesshomaru was planning on winning over both and once he had, Rei was as good as dead.

He had some fucking nerve challenging Sesshomaru in the first place. He might as well sigh his own death contract. The den had a long, low to the ground table that stretched from one end of the room to the other. It was for if any of the royals needed to come and discuss issues of the world. It was the only room in the palace that had a huge balcony, which was where he was studying.

Sesshomaru had book in hand with a map of the Eastern Territory from the rivers to the mountains that grew sky high. So lost within how to attack, but not lost enough to not hear the door open.

He deliberately ordered that no one enter while he was occupying the room. He need not look up from his hard cover atlas becuase Sesshomaru had already recognized the scent of daisies that he found extremely annoying. Mimi was an annoying person to him altogether.

"Konban-wa Lord Sesshomaru." She had a smug smirk of an expression. It was as if the sweet, humble, wouldn't hurt a fly wolf demon had simply disappeared.

"Mimi, leave before I throw you out, gladly." he demanded finally taking his nose from the book.

"Aw, but Lord Sesshomaru, you wouldn't hurt my feelings by doing so." she pouted like a child trying to look innocent.

He immediatly closed the book shut.

"Maybe you don't understand the meaning of get out!." Sesshomaru stood from leaning over the rim of the balcony.

"Lord Sesshomaru, why did you chose a human? When you could easily of had me." she strutted her tall legs over to the aggravated demon lord.

Sesshomaru ignored the horny bitch's statement and walked right past her dropping the book on oak table.

At once Mimi was throwing herself on Sesshomaru. She pressed her body against his, hardened nipples and such.

"I don't know what she gave you, but I can do it better." She rubbed his chest.

Sesshomaru still had on his blank face, cracked his knuckles loudly for her to hear the last warning.

"Hmp, you don't scare me you sexy dog." That was enough said for Mimi to reach up and take his mouth in her own.

Sesshomaru was taken by surprise, eyes wide open he saw standing there at the door was Kagome watching with the most disgusted, saddened, face he hadn't seen her with since she came here.

Kagome ran (well not ran like running but ran like walk away really fast) from the scene hoping he hasn't seen her to much.

Sesshomaru forced Mimi off him with the work of his muscled arm. She fell to the ground and stood, licking her lips as he wiped his now defiled mouth. Mimi had gotten to her feet only to be knocked right back to the floor. Sesshomaru had back handed her with all his strength. Mimi found blood trailed down her lip.

Sesshomaru rushed down to the only place he knew Kagome had retaliated to. Their bedroom.

"Kagome."he called. She was curled up on the floor bed. He couldn't hear her, but knew she was crying. And yes. She was crying her little heart out.

Kagome had gone through all of that from before, and found out she was right. He was nothing but a monster to her.

* * *

**THANKX FOR READING**

**HOPE U LIKED IT-ILL UPDATE SOON AS POSSIBLE**

**PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS AND TELL WHATS/WHATS**


	13. WILL THEY EVER COME?

**CRESCENT MOON'S CAPTURE**

**

* * *

THANKS FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS .

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

**

Kagome felt like her world was coming to an end all over again.

**'I bet he doesn't even care.'** she was thinking when she heard him call her name.

Kagome dare not look at him. It was dusk by now. She tried to pretend to be asleep though knew he was wiser than that.

Sesshomaru attended to his weeping wife. He rubbed her arm for soothing but it didn't help. Kagome yanked it away. She was so angry and drowning in her tears that she couldn't bear to accept his comfort. What Sesshomaru did to her was fowl even for him.

To Kagome, all her tears, pain, blood, and heartache, went all to him. So, the monster just throws it all aside, thows her aside and it hasn't even been half a year into their marriage.

"Kagome. Come here." He ordered. Great. Now she had no choice. Dammit!

Kagome sat up carefully with her pregnant self but didn't look at him.

"Look at me Onna!" He half yelled. Kagome took a deep breathe and stared up at his golden eyes.

"How could you?" she asked drying the tears. Her bottom lip was trembling a bit.

"I am only going to tell you once that I had no part in it. You have the choice in whether you wish to believe me. But I will not explain myself again." Kagome was absolutely amazed that even when Sesshomaru had on his strict, straight face, in his eyes she actually saw innocence.

"Do you?" he asked lifting her chin to him. She nodded closing her eyes in sort of embarrassment. Then Kagome recieved a soft kiss from Sesshomaru.

"Did I not tell you, you are forever mine?" he grabbed her into a hug. He stayed with her until she drifted off, dreaming in his arms.

**FOUR MONTHS LATER.**

Mimi stayed on only one condition. That she distance herself far from Kagome until she had served her duty and probably after too.

Kagome was to be expecting anytime soon. Truthfully she was excited. But then again she did have to take note of the dangers of child birth. Even in the modern times it was a great risk, think of how it will be for her today.

She always kept the date and time in her head so she will always remember the day of her child's birth.

She was certain that it will be fine. Kagome prayed to Kamisama each night that her and her baby will be healthy.

Sesshomaru made sure that Kagome was at all times relaxed. If anyone harmed her or made it unbearable for her death was surley an option he was willing to take. Thankfully nothing of the sort had occured.

Kagome had no real measure to attend to until the baby was born but she never forgot when her mother was pregnant with her younger brother, Souta. Her stomach couldn't possibly had been as big as hers today.

She had past winter, spring, summer and was in the begining of autumn.

Her days neared and Kagome anxiousness grew as huge as her stomach. Sesshomaru never spoke a word about the child. But she knew he cared when at nights she felt him stroking her belly.

She had grown accustom to his touch and his kiss. She didn't ponder on things of the past, though she mourned inside for her friends and was grateful to Kamisama for keeping Shippo with her.

That night she retaliated to her bedroom Sesshomaru happened to be there.

"Konban-wa." She was always shy around him for some reason.

Sesshomaru was dressed in his normal bed wear, sitting on his side of floor bed.

"Konban-wa." He eyed her as she changed into her kimono night gown.

She came from behind the clothes rack.

"You're early tonight." She told him the obvious.

"Hai." he answered. She knelt down to him.

"Nande?" She asked concerned. It wasn't like him.

"I was finished with my work." he said to her. With a snap of his fingers the candle lighting lessened.

"It is late." he told her and Kagome positioned her body so as she could lay down near him, under his safe eye.

But something was itching her brain. Kagome had a bad feeling about this war Sesshomaru was into to. She felt as though he was keeping a secret from her far more gruesome than cheating.

He did not venture asleep right away. Instead Sesshomaru was up thinking. Thinking of the war between him and Lord Rei. And Kagome.

"Sesshomaru, about the war-" She started.

"The war has been postpone. It will resume in a few years time." He sounded stern.

"It has?" She smiled up at him but then frowned again. "The lord of the east? Who is he fighting with?"

Sesshomaru was worried that she would one day ask that. But the truth was out of the question. There was no way in hell he would tell her now.

"Do not concern yourself with such. It is nothing for you to ponder on." He became sterner. Kagome only nodded, yielding to his will while she still could.

Sesshomaru wasn't angry or anything. Just frustrated. Telling Kagome would only worry her more. He didn't want that. Kagome may think he doesn't care for her the thing is, he'll never admit it.

**BEGINING OF FALL-DAY 26-THIRD FLOOR**

Kagome leaned on the wall and watched Rin practice her calligraphy in the children's schooling room.

'**Will this baby ever come?' **she thought rubbing her tummy. It's the ninth month and she had only 4 more days until the tenth month came. Did demon children take longer?

She was on the verge of impatience. Will this baby ever come was all that has been in her mind lately.

She was very glad that Sesshomaru had signed off the war until further notice, but that won't be anytime soon. Years from now in fact. Which was great news.

Kagome often found herself hugging him back at night, kissing him back, and favoring his welfare. When just nine months ago he yanked her life away so as he could begin one. Her mother doesn't have any knowledge of her whereabouts and of her marriage, and of her baby.

It would be too insecure to plead her taiyoukai mate to go home for even the slightest moment. He would never allow her the permission. That was not even a question.

"Very good Rin. Your getting better. Mmmmp." Kagome felt a startling kick from the baby. But this kick was HARD.

"Kagome are you alright?" Rin set down her brush. Kagome held her stomach, the pain was harsh.

"Call Sesshomaru. I think I'm in labor. I'm having the baby Rin." Kagome said bearing the pain not too well.

Rin ran off fast she could yelling for Lord Sesshomaru on the way down.

**15 HOURS LATER**

Sesshomaru was at last called in by the midwives of the palace to see his wife and children. Kagome was exhausted from all the pain and work she had to do. It took at least 3 hours just for the contractions to cease stinging. She wasn't fully awake but could see her blood all over some sheets and Kagome worried more than she ever did in her life.

Then she shifted her head lazily to find Sesshomaru standing over her.

"How are they?" she asked hoping for the best of news.

Sesshomaru held no happy emotion and no sad emotion so she couldn't make out his feeling and was way too weary to look into his eyes.

"They are fine." He took a wet rag and wiped her sweaty forehead.

"You have birthed three Kagome." he told her then kissed her.

"I will let you hold them when you have had your rest. Now sleep." The proud father walked out of the room leaving her in peace.

'**Triplets? Wow.' **Her eyes got heavy and Kagome dozed off happily.

* * *

**HOPE U ENJOYED**

**THANKS FOR READIN'**

**PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWSSSSSSSSS**


	14. THE TRIPLETS

**CRESCENT MOON'S CAPTURE**

**BY THE WAY: HERE ARE SOME TRANSLATIONS**

**KYOUKO**-Strength

**KAREI**-Beauty

**MIKKUSU**-Mix

**ENJOY!**

Kagome couldn't believe it. Triplets!

"How on earth did that happen?" She smiled warmly, peering over the three makeshift cribs.

The first born was a handsome, youkai, baby boy. He had silver hair just like his father, it must be a male trait only, and Kagome could see a hint of black swivelled on his head along with the silver. She figured those were his highlights from birth. He had magenta eye lining and two stripes each over his face and arms. Kagome picked up his delicate hand to find claws. Yup. He was full blooded demon. She named him KYOUKO.

The second born Kagome was proud to see a baby girl with just the opposite of her older brother. She had black hair with silver endings. How cute and appealing she was. Kagome knew right off she will grow into a fine, beautiful demon one day. But unlike the boy, she had one green strip on each of her cheeks, winded around her little arms. Kagome named her KAREI. They both resembled and had their father's famous dark blue crescent moon attached to their foreheads. Golden eyes and such.

Then there was a last born. Another baby girl! Only...

This child was different from the others. She had brown locks. A trait of Kagome's grandmother from her father's side. The darling had no stripes but the moon over her forehead only. She didn't even have eye lining. And, what's this?

Ears. She was a hanyou.

The child had light brown ears just as her hair. Both fuzzy and adorable. You would want to play with them repeatedly. But Kagome resisted for they were sleeping heavenly.

'**I guess I didn't have enough miko powers for you.' **She said to her youngest baby.

Kagome named her MIKKUSU. Her eyes (though she was sleeping but im just saying) were a rare one blue, one gold. Like her mother and father. Kagome loved them all, no matter what color or form they were.

She left them to be pampered by all the servants who were in the baby room making it more livable for the special prince and princesses. She took one last look before heading out for the night. Karei even yawned. That signaled another loving grin from her.

Kagome was greeted by Sesshomaru when the door opened.

"It is dusk Kagome." he reminded her. Sesshomaru walked over to where the cribs and his wife stood.

Kagome rubbed Mikkusu's tummy and gave him a worried look.

"I care for them **all**." he kissed her lightly.

Kagome smiled up at him. Next she knew, Kagome was throwing her arms around his tough body with a dear embrace. She was hugging him, actually, on her own, hugging him.

Sesshomaru used one hand to hold her back and pulled her tighter. Together they proceeded to retire for the night. Both satisfied with one another. By now Kagome had forgiven him and realized he wasn't looking for a reason to harm her, but protect her instead.

She dare say, Kagome was falling in love with Sesshomaru. But even when he didn't tell her he loved her, she somehow knew that his feelings existed when telling her,

"_You are forever mine_."

**100 YEARS LATER**

_**It takes ten years for a youkai to turn one year old as a human, but as a youkai it is still one hundred years old. But for a hanyou it takes five years to become one year old as a human, and as a youkai it still remains one hundred years old. If I were to ask how old a seventy year old youkai their age, they would reply, "seven". If I was to ask a seventy year old hanyou their age, they would reply, "fourteen". But it wouldn't make them any older than the youkai. In fact it would make them younger. The older you are for a hanyou, the younger you are compared to the youkai. Its hard to explain and confusing but you'll get the hang sooner or later.**_

"As if you could ever beat me lowly sister."Kyouko hissed playfully at Karei. The triplets were now one hundred years old. Ten in human years for the youkai children. Mikkusu was the only one different in age for her human years. But she didn't mind none.

"You are too uptight for your own good, brother." Karei took a swift swing of her katana to her elder sibling. He easily dodged it and came at her with full force. She jumped back but not quick enough to block his throw down and pinned her directly to the wall.

"Ha, I win!" he gloated. Kyouko had become quite the mini me of his father and Karei was as gentle as Kagome, just with a taste for battle.

Kyouko's hair was full down to his back with five, slim, pieces of black strands that only reached to his shoulders. He was a handsome youkai full of adventure and a cunning. A real daredevil to those who knew him like his trusted friends and also boy guards Tsuroyu and Yakinami. They are cousins and Kyouko's closest allies. His katana had a red leather and metal handle with matching sheath. It was consisted of fire and air control powers and with a special move more effective called **_Flaming Dragon_**.

(A dragon can fly in the air and breathe fire so it fits). When he becomes old enough to serve the kingdom of the west, Sesshomaru will hand down Tensaiga to him as InuTashio did for him.

Karei was a great beauty in many boy's eyes human or youkai. Though she's only ten, suitors for her come very earlier in case of later on proposals. Her hair has reached to her hips, those silver tips and black flow of hers gives many girls great envy. Her personal assistants and best friends are Hanganashi and Jinkika. Also cousins only becuase Hanganashi is the sister of Tsuroyu and Jinkika is sister to Yankinami. Karei's katana has developed the powers to control the waters and the earth with a green and blue handle and matching hilt. Her unique move was called **_Roaring Tiger_**. (A tiger can roar and so can the waters so that fits). Kagome promises to teach her Archery once she has reached the age of fifteen.

Mikkusu was so different from her older relatives. They were fine and fair. She was gorgeous too, but a hanyou none the less. Such a mix up. She had their looks as their look alike, but on the whole came out completely apart from them. Don't get me wrong, she catches the eyes of many youkai and human suitors just as Karei does, but she has to choose which one she would rather prefer. Tough decision. Kagome fills her high spirit by saying that when the right time to choose comes, she will know. Besides, Mikkusu was just as solitary and active as both her twins.

Mikkusu carries around a katana as well. Her's is a lovely black and gold shining handle, equal with hilt. Mikkusu liked getting all the extra attention as the last born from the whole family, even her brother and sister. She was given the katana with all the element powers. Her special move was superior to all, the **_Dancing Spirit_**. Her care takers and wonderful associates were younger cousins related to her sibling's body guards. With only one difference, Iyukoko is a boy and Lasshio is a girl. Mikkusu liked it that way.

The triplets' confederates were all related to one another so as if something happens to one triplet, the guard can warn his or her personal to protect the other two. It was Sesshomaru's idea to have a pair of highly trained, sophisticated, demon children who were their age to secure them at all times. And it was Kagome's idea that they kitsunes for Shippo to guide them all in operations and missions as apart of their training.

All care for the royal Inus as best they could.

The triplets were some what spoiled, especially Mikkusu. At one point she even got a cub phoenix as a birthday gift from the North. Everyone treats them as if they already had the world in the palm of their hands. Well all but Sesshomaru, and Kagome treats them as she would regular children. Kagome ,of course, had the life span of a demon. Sesshomaru eventually let her visit her family to show them the triplets and now everyone has passed on. But that was twenty five years ago that Souta died and left his grands behind, so the past was the past. Kagome can not mourn any longer.

With Sesshomaru and living with her wonderful children, what more could she ask for?

Kagome is now happy.

But will it last?

**HOPE U ENJOYED IT**

**THANNX FOR READIN'**

**PLEASE GIVE ME ALOT OF REVIEWS .**


	15. BLOODY PUNCUTATION MARK

**CRESCENT MOON'S CAPTURE**

**BY THE WAY: HERE ARE SOME TRANSLATIONS**

**KUDASAI-please (onegai works too)**

**Just so there's no confusion-in order of birth**

**Tsuroyu (**boy-12**), Hanganashi (**girl-11**), and Lasshio (**girl-10they are all brother and sisters

**Yakinami (**boy-12**), Jinkika (**girl-11**), and Iyukoko (**boy-**11)**they are all brothers and sister

**ENJOY!**

**SECOND FLOOR-MASTER BEDROOM**

Kagome sat in her room awaiting her husbands arrival. She was looking at the stars once more from one hundred years ago. She couldn't help but to think.

'**He said the war was postponed. But until when? Who is this Lord of the East?'**

Just then Sesshomaruwaltzed in the room. She paid no mind to him. He came from behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She felt some what tense.

Sesshomaru willingly slid his arms around Kagome.

"What is on your mind Kagome?" he asked, gently pulling her so as she was right under his chin. Kagome didn't know how to tell him. If only he was unable to read her senses, damn, then she would just brush the matter off.

But, no. Lying will not save her. Even if she did lie, the attempt would be fruitless. Sesshomaru would force it out of her. And there **are** ways of torturing her without using pain.

"I...um. I am just a little worried about the past war. Is it over yet?" Not only did that question gave Kagome goose-bumps but it also put Sesshomaru on the verge of sweating nervously. How in Kamisama's name was he suppose to answer that one. He could always just lie to her and that would be over with. But the fact that Kagome will find out the truth sooner or later, builds up on how she will react to it.

Sesshomaru especially couldn't just blurt everything out now. If Kagome was going to blow a gasket and get angry at him before she was pregnant, think of how she will take the blasted news now that they have children. He didn't want to ruin her happiness now that it was present.

"No, it is not over with. But, we no longer have the burden of it over us. The eastern lands need not require our help." And with that single lie, Kagome's face brightened up more than Sesshomaru had ever seen on her.

"Really? Who is the Eastern Lord battling that he doesn't need us anymore?" She asked with the relieving smile still plastered on. With a grin that gorgeous the Taiyoukai felt his heart shrinking three times smaller and his brain about to bust at the lies he has been telling his humble mate.

"Do not worry about it now." Sesshomaru placed a loving kiss on her head and told Kagome to lay down and sleep. She did as ordered and with a small whisper "Hai", the miko woman felt into the deep world of dreams.

**SECOND FLOOR- IN MIKKUSU'S ROOM**

Lasshio was peeking out the large window space when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Kudasai Lasshio. Close that window. There's draft." Dammit. It's her dumb cousin again.

"Iie. I like to look at the stars." She called to him looking over her shoulder and back to the view.

'**He thinks just because he is one year older than me that I can be bossed about so easily. Well he's wrong'. **Lasshio thought as her cousin cussed under his breath.

"_Nooooooo. I wanna look at the starrrrs." _Iyukoko mocked her while transformed into his younger cousin. She despised him for all his trickery to her.

"Hmp. Take that!." A sudden flying top came spinning wildly into the air and landed straight onto Iyukoko's cranium which took him right out of his mimicking.

"Ahhh. Hey." The blue and red top rotated so rapidly that his uncombed, reddish, orangey locks were setting a fire to match the color of his head. What was worse, the top was growing to an enormous size and slowed down just before it reached the top of the low ceiling.

The enchanted toy shrunk to normal size. Lasshio wound it up like a yo-yo in time for Mikksu to arrive back from the lavatory. Lasshio could hear her running down the halls and to her chambers. This was good to know because the young maiden should have been asleep an hour ago.

"Grrr. I should kick your-" Iyukoko chocked on his own words as the youngest princess walked in. He sank back in his wicker seat and peered up at the hanyou girl. Iyukoko was stricken with shock when he saw how her eyes glistened with sadness.

He pulled himself together and at once was at her feet.

"My lady. Mikkusu, what's the matter?" he asked. Lasshio came from the window to join her cousin in the curiosity of their comrade. A tear fell to the ground and Mikkusu had fallen with it. Her fancy, maroon kimono draped around her along with her brown hair shimmering over her shoulders.

"Mikku!" Lasshio yelled out her nick name. She was quickly at her side as Iyukoko lifted up the graceful, delicate, ten year old beauty. Though Mikkusu was the daughter of the strongest Youkai King, she was still the youngest and frail of them all. That is until she has grown later on.

Secretly, Iyukoko would watch over her from a distance, admiring her from afar. The way she would pluck a flower and stick it in her mahogany tresses. Sometimes she would glance his way and he would get a free sight of her ocean deep blue and honey eyes.

Her cute and fluffy ears would perk up anytime she heard movement, which would often be from him changing sitting positions in the upcoming grass. Even when she had no stripes or coloured skin like her older siblings, Iyukoko though of her as the most intriguing being ever. Iyukoko was about the same age as she was, only he had just celebrated an eleventh birthday so he was recently older then her until fall time came. But for now spring was blossoming out. This would always be his secret.

He rested the weeping hime upon her royal futon. Both kitsune protectors knelt to her side. Lasshio soothed her best she could by rubbing her arm. Mikkusu was shaped as a fetal baby, crouching with one hand over her. The tears came slowly and silently.

The foxes knew their closest friend wasn't much for talking but she almost never cried, if it could be helped. The male fox stepped over her careful not to cause an accident.

"Mikkusu." He wanted nothing more than to hold her cheek in his hand and let her know everything in the world was going to be fine. But alas. He had to resist the pounding urge.

For touching the princess in such an affectionate way,(especially in front of his girlish cousin), is forbidden. Plus it would give away his liking for her.

But Lasshio sat their trying to comfort the inu-hime and in time realized why she was so upset. Iyukoko realized it also and both pair of eyes widened fully.

"What is that hazy smell?" Lasshio asked in concern.

Iyukoko began sniffing the air.

"Yea, I smell it too. It's really thick, not like water, but also has a sorta sweet smell to it." he said looking up for only a second and paid attention to Mikkusu once more.

"It's not sweet to me. I don't smell any sugar. Just a heavy, muggy smell."

Lasshio stopped her comforting as the strong scent of Lord Sesshomaru grew nearer this way.

And just as they predicted, he was standing there at the door way with a icy cold stare that could freeze time. Pretty soon Karei and Kyouko was right at their father's side.

"What is going on here?" Kyouko took the words out of his father's mouth. Many girls kept in mind that he was much more civilized than he appeared as many boys remembered that Karei was much more sophisticated than she seemed.

"Hai. I would like to know that myself." Iyukoko noticed the Lord eyeing him suspiciously.

'**Why is he only looking at me. I didn't do anything.' **He thought. But Lord Sesshomaru was no fool. Mikkusu was his last born child, and the only one with bi sexed guards, and the hanyou child of the family so she was weaker than others. Also he knew that Iyukoko took great interest Mikkusu.

"I'm getting mother." Karei announced and ran off to wake her mother.

Sesshomaru walked over to Mikkusu. Lasshio moved aside but Iyukoko stood his ground.

Sesshomaru growled low enough to hide it from others but sharp enough for Iyukoko to get the picture. And he sure did. In a heart beat the kitsune boy was standing next to his female cousin. They both had worried expressions attached to their skin.

Kyouko stepped in to assist his father. "What could it be?" He asked.

'**Oh, he's allowed near her.'** Iyukoko seethed to himself.

"She is bleeding. It is not for us to handle." Sesshomaru told his eldest child.

'**Bleeding?' **Both Lasshio and Iyukoko though.

'**That's why it was sweet to me. Oh my Kamisama. I actually love the scent of her blood. That can't be good.' **Iyukoko swallowed hard.

**MASTER BEDROOM**

"Mother. Mother. Onegai wake up!" Karei shook her oka-san gently.

"Mmm. Hmm? Hai. What is Karei?" Kagome asked gathering herself up.

"Oka-san, Mikkusu's bleeding. It's urgent." Karei explained.

"BLEEDING!" Kagome exclaimed, fearing for her child. "Well how did it happen?"

"I don't know." Karei bent over to whisper in Kagome's ear.

"She's bleeding down there. You know. _Down there_."

Karei emphasized "down there" which literally meant, down there.

Kagome let out a Kamisama thanking sigh. Her stomach almost dropped twenty feet down.

"Alright darling. You go tell your father I'll be there shortly." Karei nodded and ran off to give the news.

**BACK WITH MIKKUSU**

Karei arrived to find her sister still crying. She was getting better though. Karei could also see that Hanganashi and Jinkika's brother and sister had left the room. Probably to join the other kitsunes. Jinkika and Hanganashi were Iyukoko's age.

"Father, Mother said-" She was cut off

"I heard Karei." He smoothed down the back of her head. Kyouko being the oldest figured he had the right to protect his family just as much as his father did.

Soon he will be the ruler of these lands After all.

So he stayed at his baby sister's right. Her sniffling took the place of her sobbing. Kyouko did not stress the matter. He was aware his sister never spoke much, at least to him and Karei. So there was no use in asking her about the problem.

Who knows what she says to those two kitsunes. They younger's of his twelve year old guards.(I know I said the kitsune guards were their age but there all preteens ok.)

Even if he was the younger of his friend guardians, Kyouko felt as if he were the oldest of everyone but his parents.

Once again. It is he who will rule after all. It is only proper for him to carry around that attitude. Just as Sesshomaru does.

Kagome finally came around the corner to greet her family.

"How is she?" she embraced Sesshomaru first, who was leaning against the wood of the door.

"Not well." was his answer.

Kagome nodded and went in to join her other children.

"Hey honey." she first said to Kyouko. "Thanks for watching over her."

"Hai oka-san." He said to her and pushed on his knee to stand.

Kagome rubbed Mikkusu's back and watched her son exit the room. He reminded her so much of Sesshomaru. Cold at points, keeps to himself when not with company yet so carefree and so, so, possessive over his family.

The door was shut. Kagome had the chance to work things out with her baby girl.

"Sweetie. Come on. Tell me what's wrong." Kagome pulled her daughter and her arms pulled Kagome into a hug instantly.

Kagome decided to wait until she was calm before questions where answered. She lulled and shushed her little girl wiping the tears from her eyes. Kissing her and patting always help. Kagome reminisced on how her mother did the same when she would have bad dreams or a bad day. As extra Kagome massaged her ears. She liked that.

Mikkusu finally was calm enough to explain to Kagome how she went to the bathroom and as she pulled down her kimono blood came from it. Her poor baby was so frightened that she was going to die that she flew straight to her room and started to cry. And to add misfortune, her stomach hurt something horrid.

"Ok sweetie. I understand now." Kagome didn't think that she would have to have this kind of conversation with her pups seeing that they had demon blood pulsing throughout their veins.

Demons don't get periods. They get HEATS. At least the women do. Heat is an instinct vibe and when the time came for Karei to get it, either Sesshomaru would explain it to her, or she wouldn't even need explaining to. It would just come naturally. But...

'**I guess I forgot that Mikkusu had human blood in her. Big mistake.' **Kagome thought.

After explaining every last detail to her baby girl, Kagome gave her the necessary items and told her to take it easy for the rest of the week.

**FIRST FLOOR-KITSUNE MALE ROOM**

"**Hope she's alright' **Iyukoko prayed for his crush's safety. They were all

"So what happened in there anyhow?" Tsuroyu was putting pressure on his right arm to sit up from his futon in one end of the room.

"Yes dear bro. Tell us what happened? Did your_ precious_ Mikku get hurt? She better not have for your sake." Yakinami teased then became stern at the end of his statement.

"Shut up Yaki!" Iyukoko warned his older brother with a balled fist.

"You're so immature. And she's not my precious anything!" he lied.

Iyukoko wasn't intimidated by his brother, even now that he was eleven years of age. Sometimes he did wish that he were the older kitsune youkai. Then he could tease and make Yakinami angry.

"Alright that's enough. Settle down you two it's getting late. Don't forget General Shippo will be running drills tomorrow morning at dawn. You know how strict he can be when we oversleep." Tsuroya warned.

"Yea, yea" they both replied all wrapped up in there beds.

**THANKZ FOR READIN'**

**HOPE U ENJOYED IT .**

**SEND IN THE REVIEWS PLEASE**

**R-E-V-I-E-W-S!**


	16. DRILLS AND SECRETS

**CRESCENT MOON'S CAPTURE**

**BY THE WAY: HERE ARE SOME TRANSLATIONS**

**OHAYO GOZANIMASU**-Good morning

**Here is an easy mistake a lot of fanficters make in their stories.**

**SENSE and SINCE are two different words. **

**Sense means -any faculties of the hearing, tasting, touching, smelling or seeing.**

**Since means-the period between two times mentioned.**

**OK JUST TO MAKE THAT CLEAR .NOT TO SEEM RUDE.**

**ENJOY!**

**DAWN-AT THE PUBLIC DOJO **

"Alright, Attention boys. Yakinami, Keep those eyes of yours **_straight_** !"

Shippo directed firmly at the young kitsune boys. But apparently they still seemed to be asleep; Iyukoko had his eyes still shut and Yakinami couldn't keep his eyes from bobbing up and down in all their weary glory. Oh, but Tsuroyu was hide awake and it didn't make any sense to the other boys since he went to bed at the same time they did.

"I can see the girls here have gotten a good nights rest." Shippo stated eyeing the girls, who acted like such angels, then eyeing the two boys who were trying the hardest to stay alert of their surrounding.

Shippo was a grown demon now of twenty-three years. Soon after Kagome and Sesshomaru had the triplets he made up his mind to help Kagome with everything. But he also had his little green eyes on another certain girl he wanted to protect.

Later on, Shippo asked Sesshomaru's permission to visit to the nearest village for some syndrom to help Rin live just as long as demon, without her mating anyone. Hearing the "not mating anyone" part Sesshomaru agreed. Instead he sent out a human carrier and told him to find only the best quality in life potions.

Sesshomaru didn't note the fact that this happen to deal with Shippo taking interest in Rin. But he thought it considerate and took a mental reminder of being in Shippo's debt.

This meant that if Rin and Shippo ever did want to court, they will have his blessing.

Its been one hundred years to the best and Rin has aged wonderfully, being twenty three also and in charge of teaching the girl kitsunes all about survival, and womanly discussions. Sometimes she shows them how to use emergency potions and spells.

"Alright boys, stand up, shoulders back, feet together, and hands to your sides." All at once the boys did everything they heard and ended up looking rather weird in their positions. In front of them were five completely harsh training set ups that were way beyond dangerous for mortal children to accomplish.

"Now you will go around these glass walls, metal nets, fire hoops, spike slashers, and concrete stompers twice in a row on my signal." Shippo ordered. An anime sweat drop fell from all three of the boys' heads.

"Ready? Set. GO!" Shippo yelled at the top of his lungs. Soon the boys where darting, dashing, and dodging as much as possible. The dojo hall was plenty wide and had just enough for exercises the size of army tanks to fit, each.

Shippo watched all the girls giggle and try to hold in their laughter best they could. Watching the boys tumble and flop on every trial was very humerous indeed.

"Your next."He told them. That shut them up almost right away; they stared at the floor.

"Ohayo gozanimasu everyone." Rin came in wearing a dark blue kimono with bright yellow mokuren flowers winding down and trailed along the hems, also including a pastel green obi that hugged around her petite figure. This caused the buff, handsome Shippo to turn his neck at her for his undivided attention.

"Gomen Shippo-chan. I didn't mean to interrupt anything-" Rin approached him with a warm smile.

"Oh, uh, no. No trouble at all Rin. The children hear are just running some drills is all."

Poor Shippo. He was love struck. Though it wasn't very noticeable. He hid his loopiness quite well but that didn't stop the kistune girls.

"_Ooooooh, Riiiiiin." _The girls started fanning themselves with their hands dramatically as if to interpret that they were actually fanning and began batting their eyes with prissy grins.

Shippo narrowed his eyes tightly at them, but unfortunately, it had no effect. Rin blushed so hard her face was a red as a beet. Her face, if u had felt it, would be hot as lava, and biting down on her bottom lip didn't seem to help at all. Shippo's face softened up though. A sly look invaded his once twitching eye look.

"I'm sorry ladies. Would like to go around the dojo five times instead of two?" He was the one wearing the grin now for the girls once again silenced their snickering.

"Oh Shippo-chan don't be so hard on them." Rin pleaded resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, alright." he gave in. How could he say no to Rin?

"Ano, what I really came in here To deliver a quick message to Hanganashi." At the sound of her name Hanganashi perked up.

'**Maybe I won't have to take this baka test.**'She though hopefully. Her sister and cousin envying her as of now.

"Hai Lady Rin?" She put on her best angelic expression ever to impress her.

"Lady Karei would like for you to join her later on at dusk. She says that she will not be able to meet you sooner because of her oral exams, calligraphy, and life lessons that she must take. She also informs you that it is urgent and to meet hr in her quarters."

Rin finished. Her blush had faded away.

'**I hate it when I can't speak to her just coz'of some _life lessons._ How much does she need to kno about the ocean and a pile of grass.' **

Hanganashi had a appearance of disappointment on her for one moment but rearranged her face when she remembered everyone was staring at her.

"Oh, okay. Arigatou Lady Rin." Hanganashi replied.

"Okay hun. So, I had better take my leave now." She said acknowledging the General.

"And I had better walk you out." He said offering her his arm. She smiled at him and held on to it with pleasure.

As the girls saw their trainer stride away with Lady Rin and they looked back ahead to see the boys just following up on the second platform for the second time the discussion began.

"So what do you think is up? Karei doesn't send others to give you messages. And all the same, she sent Lady Rin to give it to you. So what is going on?" Jinkika interrogated her cousin and sat down on the soft/hard material they used in case of any injury.

"The hell if I know. But your right at that. Usually Karei comes to me up-front or she waits till later to tell me things." Hanganshi and Lasshio joined her on the dojo ground.

"But Lady Rin did say it was urgent so maybe it's a secret. Gasp. Tell us everything." Lasshio became excited at her own thought, folded her hands and begged.

"Well, considering that if it is a secret then...I CAN'T TELL YOU!" she exclaimed at her younger sister who dulled down afterwards.

"Whatever it is, it's definatley important." Jinkika said standing back up and the others knew why too. General Shippo was traveling back their way.

"Ladies." he re-greeted them as he always did. "Are the young boys done as of yet?" He asked them.

"Hai." they all answered.

"Well then, where are they?" Shippo looked about frantically in search of the three, missing kitsunes.

"Over there laying down." Lasshio pointed to the near end of the dojo room. Shippo was bewildered. The girls started to giggle again.

"It seems that they have fallen asleep General Shippo." Jinkika covered her mouth with amusement tickling her sides. "Yea. The drills tired them out" Lasshio agreed.

And asleep they have fallen. The boys were out cold, but Hanganashi wasn't wasting any brain cells on her snoozing relatives.

'**What could be so important that I must meet up with Karei?'**

**ARIGATOU FOR READING AND I HOPE U ENJOYED IT .**

**KEEP UP WITH THOSE REVIEWS NOW :-D**

**R.E.V.I.E.W.S-----------R.E.V.I.E.W.S----------R.E.V.I.E.W.S----------------R.E.V.I.E.W.S-------------****R.E.V.I.E.W.S**


	17. HALF THE STORIE

**CRESCENT MOON'S CAPTURE**

**BY THE WAY: HERE ARE SOME TRANSLATIONS**

**YORU**-night

_**THE FLOWERS**_

**AJISAI**-hydrageas

**BOKE**-japanese quince

**YUKI YANAGI**-snow willows.

**ENJOY!**

**THE WESTERN SHORE**

"But I don't understand. How can there be plants such as algae and sea weed in the ocean, but there is no air or sunlight? How does it make food?"

Karei was taking her life lessons to learn more on developing her sword skills. She was bending over slightly so as she would not ruin her special red kimono in the sea water.

Touching the algae didn't seem grossly or slimy to her because she was so in tune with all plants and the great waters. What it was worth, she enjoyed the company of her sensei also, Shiju-san

"You see Karei, the under-water plants can't survive on land and without sunlight at the same time. The agitation helps to mix up the water with limits the effects of negative turnovers. And that helps the water become more environmental for the plants"

Shiju-san explained with pride of teaching her young pupil.

"Oh. Okay. I understand now. Thank you." Karei straighted out.

"Well my Lady that concludes todays teaching. I do hope that you have learned plenty of information. I wish I can teach you more but alas it is getting dark and dusk is approaching." her sensei bowed.

'**Dusk. Oh yes. Hanganshi.' **Karei brought a finger to her mouth in thought.

"Oh hai. Arigatou again Shiju-san. You have taught me plenty. You may leave now." Karei bowed back and watched has her sensei walk down the sandy pathway and the guards opened the back gate for her. Karei raced over to the gate where she had left her sandals and socks. She grabbed the cloth she knew would come in handy if she had to wipe her feet off. Once her feet were in her white, warm socks and stuck in her wooden clogs, the middle child folded up the wet algae in her dainty hand to keep for later.

The guards bowed before letting her re-enter the palace grounds. She pitter-patted on up to her head quaters, checking to see if anyone was around to stop her from meeting Hanganashi. _Clip,clop.clip,clop _went the sound of her small shoes against the hard, palace floor.

**Meanwhile...**

'**What could she possible want to see me alone for? Jinkika wasn't even invited.' **

Hanganashi reviewed the message from earlier. She was standing near Karei's bookshelf.

She tried to find something interesting during her patient wait. The candle light made her golden and white hair glow. Her jade kimono was made of pure cotton and had cherries dancing around it. She, unlike her sister, Lasshio, had the privilege of wearing an obi.

Lasshio had to wear a rope because she hasn't trained as much; looked upon as a child mentor when Hanganashi was reaching teenage hood pretty soon. Her birthday is just around the corner too.

The door slid opened just as she ended the second chapter of...

"How to use dragon's oil".

Hanganashi stood without hesitation when Karei spoke before she could bow.

"No need to bow. Tonight im not the princess anymore. Treat me like your friend."

Hanganshi wasn't baffled. Sometimes Karei didn't like all the bowing, and special treatment. But tonight something wasn't right about the way she said it or possibly it's all in her mind. Or possible its not.

"Okay then. What's going on? And why wasn't Jinkika added to this little party of ours."

Hanganashi placed the book back where she found it only to turn around and see Karei open up her antique jewelry box. She took the folded up sea algae and stuck a sharp pin in it, attaching the algae to the inside of her box. Amongst the water plant were many other shells and pearls founded by her and Shiju-san pinned to the inner fabric.

"Well, I think you had better sit down for this story, because it's rather intriguing." Karei advised her kitsune body guard.

Hanganashi kneeled down as suggested.

"Okay." Karei sat back down. "This is what happened. It was the same night after Mikkusu became stricken with that blood trouble and..."

**FLASH BACK!**

Karei was tucked away in her futon when a noise disturbed her from her beauty-sleep. Three rocks were laying on the glazed floor in her room and she knew what that meant.

"Yoru!" she silently exclaimed. Karei quickly pulled the sheets over her and picked up the rocks. She held them all in one hand, moving to her balcony, and closed the doors behind her. Just as she assumed. Karei has been secretly seeing this wolf demon who was born on the eastern border but migrated with his family to the west once his village was pillaged by ogre youkai, so her told her. In her opion he was lucky to be...

**INTERRUPTION OF FLASH BACK**

"Wait one minute. You saw that ookami demon again?" Hanganashi asked with a confused look. "And just last night too?"

"Hashi, quiet down. There are demons amongst us." Karei put her index finger to her lip and directed the kitsune to shut up. Other demons can hear there conversation if not careful.

"Your father doesn't know does he?" Hashi, as Karei likes to call her, crossed her arms.

"Well...not exactly...no." She answered giving up on the lying account. Even kitsune can detect a lie from a mile away.

"Mmhm. I knew it. Are you sure your even allowed to see him?" Hashi asked more aware that Karei could be doing something more serious than it seems.

"It doesn't matter. That is not the point! Now listen, and no more interruptions." She told her strictly.

"Okay, Okay. I'm listening. Then what happened?" Hashi became more relaxed on the floor. The sun was plummeting down rapidly.

**BACK TO FLASH BACK...**

_"Forget about Yoru. So anyways, yes I snuck out with him but only for a little while."_

"Hey!" Yoru said with a sneaky voice. He had grayish, blue hair and two extra sharp fangs. His claws were longer than Karei's nails

"Wanna come down, you know, if it's ok with you." He asked shyly. She was the princess of a highly dangerous taiyoukai with the ability to slash him in threes within seconds. But no pressure right?

"Sure." Karei easily jumped down to be caught in the arms of the ookami.

"Let's go. I won't take you far." he said putting her down.

Yoru always had the sweetest smile. And Karei has seen his fighting skills. She has no idea how in the world Yoru can fight so well when he claims that he had no special training. She also hasn't met or seen his parents but Yoru also has a twin sister; he's the eldest.

Karei finds it so courageous that Yoru travels alone in the pitch black woods every night to feed his little clan. She felt safe around him more than anyone else. But if her father ever knew she had been sneaking out to see him once every week, well lets not ponder on the consequences.

"Hey, com-mon. I want to show you something." Yoru swiftly swept her in his arms and placed her on the grassy dirt. He held the power to turn invisible so tiptoeing past the guards wasn't that difficult. Yoru would do nearly anything for Karei, even if it meant hauling over a ten foot gate just to see her enlightening face.

"Hey, what's the big idea? Usually we just talk near the shore." Karei asked, hands on her figured hips.

"Well tonight's different. Let's go." He reached for her hand and they both disappeared into the night as her hand touched his.

Through the bushes and deep green forest of the pathway, the two, young, yokais crept silently until Karei made a squeaking noise.

"What's wrong Kay?" Yoru looked back to find her squinting. He called her kay like a nickname.

"I-I can't see that well in the dark. I'm, I'm not a wolf like you Yoru." She released his hand.

His response was a generous smile. "No Problem. I'll carry you." He picked her up swiftly. "Ok then?" he asked to check if she was comfortable with his decision.

"Ok." She replied hesitantly. Karei has never been in the arms of another male other than her father.

"Good. Onward." he continued to their destination. He felt her lay her ead on his chest. This felt every good to him.

By the time they reached Yoru's mysterious area he had set Karei safely down. She was quite puzzled. All the hime saw was a wall of twines and willow leaves.

"Silly ookami, where have you taken us?" Karei asked with a playful smirk stretched over her barely can be seen face.

"You'll see, but first you have to close your eyes." She raised an elegant eyebrow, hands folded.

"Do it, or I won't show you the surprise." he pointed behind him.

"Fine. But I am the one who should be ordering you around, mind you." She giggled at the irony.

More darkness was all she could see while her lids were shut. Karei then heard him pull back the vines and the sound and smell of water and wild flowers filled her nose.

"Ok, now!" Yoru demaned.

Karei 's eyes burst open to find the most gorgeous, ravishing scenery in her life. There sat two pearl white swans, full grown, in a splendid pond crowded with sakuras, ajisais,

yuki yanagis, boke flowers and more. All having a heavenly scent.

Karei was so stunned. She was literally speechless. No one has ever done something as thoughtful for her. She **had** to repay hi. Some how. Some way. But how and in what way?

"Yoru, this is..." A grateful smile. She finally figured out how to repay him.

"So...you like it then?" Yoru asked taking her hands in his.

"Hai." she looked up at him. "I have a surprise for you . Now you have to close your eyes."

He gave her a questioned look.

"Do it or you won't get your surprise." Yoru closed his eyes.

Karei started on her tip-toes and had her lips ready to kiss him. But as she was leaning upward, Yoru peeked his eye open and at once took her lips in full bliss. The kiss went on for a mere two or three seconds until...

**OOOO A CLIFFIE, HEHE, SRRY**

**THNKS FOR ALL THE GREEEEEEEAT, KAWAIIII REVIEWS**

**ALL YALL R TRULLY GREAT!**

**KEEP EM UP **

**AND HOPE U ENJOYED**


End file.
